A Weekend To Remember
by Elmoak1991
Summary: Daphne and Melody have a plan. After the death of a family member twenty-seven year old Bay must come to terms that her marriage is coming to an end, and that not only affects her, but her five-year old daughter who has grown close to the one person Bay hates, Emmett. Emmett has a plan to ask is girlfriend to marry him, but everyone hates her. Can one weekend change it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**_Signing only_**

Chapter One: Gone

Bay stood in shock, with the phone pressed to her ear. She knew that her mom was tearfully talking to her, but all she heard was an echo in her head. "Your dad past way." She heard over, and over in her head. "He had a heart attack while no one was home."

Bay hung up the phone not even sure if her mom was still on the other line. She didn't know what to do. She felt numb, lost. How long had she stood there? Bay looked around trying to feel something, anything.

She thought back to the last time she had seen her dad. How long had it been? Months. She hadn't seen him in months, because she was to busy doing other things, and now she would never get the chance to see him again.

She thought about the last time they talked. It was on Annaleigh's birthday. Him, and Bay had shared a laugh over something in the past. She held on to the memory of his laughter.

"Mommy!" Annaleigh said, as she ran into Bay's arms nearly knocking her over.

Bay held her tight, and the first wave of tears took hold of her. The feelings she had waited to feel had struck with the force of a semi-truck.

Annaleigh pulled away confused. "Mommy what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

Bay looked up to Alice, who had just come into the room talking, "Drew called and asked me to pick Annaleigh up. I have no..." She stopped when she saw Bay in tears. "Bay? What's wrong."

Bay shook her head, and looked at Annaleigh. This was going to break her little heart. Annaleigh was five, and her pride, and joy. Bay scooped her up into her arms, and sat with her on the sofa. She hugged her tight.

Annaleigh waited for her to say something. She had that curious look that would usually have made Bay smile. "Grandpa..." Bay had to take a deep breath. "Grandpa had to go be with god in heaven." She said hoping to cushion the blow. Annaleigh was Grandpa's little girl. The two got along as if they were made from the same thread.

Annaleigh didn't say a word as her eyes teared up with understanding. She snuggled into Bay, hiding her face. Bay could feel Annaleigh's tears dampen her shirt. Tears of her own filled her eyes. The hardest thing about this was they never got to say goodbye.

* * *

Bay racked with Annaleigh, who had fallen asleep. She heard Drew's car pull into the drive. She kissed the top of Annaleigh's head as he walked into the house. The front door slammed making her jump slightly. The house creaked as Drew walked to Annaleigh's room. He peeked in, and smile at her. His smile turned into a frown when she did not smile back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked going into the room.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to pick Annaleigh up from school today." Bay replied. She could see that he was slightly drunk.

"Oh, that was today?" He said rubbing his scruffy face. "I am so sorry babe. I forgot." He said giving her innocent eyes. He notice the suit case on Annaleigh's bed, and gave Bay a confused look. "You going somewhere?"

"My dad...He had a heart attack." She had to wipe a tear away. "He didn't make it. I am going to go stay with my mom for a while. I figured we could leave in the morning."

Drew stood there unsure what to do. He was sure he smelled of alcohol, and if Bay knew he was drinking again, things would not be well. "I am so sorry Bay. How about I take a shower then I can cook some dinner. Have you eaten today?"

Bay didn't reply. He took that as a no. He left her to herself to shower. He hated that he had to lie to her, but he couldn't lose her or Annaleigh. Yet he couldn't seem to stay away from the bottle either. He was a mess, and Bay deserved better, But he refused to lose her. He wasn't strong enough to be without.

Bay stood and walked Annaleigh to their bed. Annaleigh wouldn't want to sleep alone, and Bay wanted her close. Bay watched her sleep for a few minutes before going to the living room. There she could hear the rain hit the roof. Out the window she couldn't see anything, but confusing darkness. Somehow it seemed to reflect how she felt inside.

Drew hugged her from behind. He was still slightly damp from his shower, but Bay didn't make a fuss. She knew he was drinking, but now was not the time for her to deal with it. She had known that he had a drinking problem when she met him, but he was fighting it. Lately however he had stopped going to AA meetings.

She knows things at the office have been stressful, but he can't use drinking to fight stress. She worried for him, and worried that she would not be able to leave Annaleigh alone with him. She needed him to be straight, and so did Annaleigh.

"Let me cook you some food. Did Annaleigh eat?" He asked then kissed her before she could answer so she nodded. Drew gave her a sweet smile as he pulled away.

Bay watched him go to the kitchen. He was never what she thought she was looking for. He was the complete opposite from her. He didn't understand art. He didn't have the same taste in music. He was a businessman. He like things planned to the T. Bay liked to go with the flow. She followed him to the kitchen, and took a seat at the breakfast table. She didn't understand their relationship, but she loved him. Even if it had been hard to do so lately

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her dad. He never like Drew, which was a huge surprise to her. He was exactly the kind of man she thought he wanted her to be with. He was successful, driven and was always looking to improve.

He never knew about Drew's drinking problem. That was something they had decided to keep between them. Drew's mother was aware, but she was the only other one. She sighed to herself. Yes she would have to talk to him about it soon, but tonight was not the time.

She closed her eyes as the smell of food cooking filled the room. He had always been a great cook. He cooked for her on their first date. She knew then that she was going to like him.

Bay felt herself drift off to sleep and felt as thought she was flouting. Images of her father swirled in her head, as her heart felt heavier. Even in this state, the grief was unbearable. She jumps slightly as she woke. Drew was putting the food on plates nicely.

Bay picked at her food, not really wanting to eat. She wanted to leave tonight. She wanted to get to her mom. Mostly she wanted her dad. It was an odd feeling. She couldn't remember wanting him so badly before. Maybe it was one of those things where you only want it when you can't have it?

Again the tears came, and Bay excused herself from the table. She changed into her sleep clothes, then slipped under the covers next to Annaleigh. Her heart felt like it was splitting into tiny little pieces, and as she slipped off to an uneasy sleep. She had the strangest need for someone, the only problem is she had no idea who, and it wasn't her father.

* * *

Daphne sat slowly on the sofa. The tears stung her eyes informing her that she was crying. Her heart felt like someone grabbed it with their hand, and was squeezing it tightly. She looked around her home feeling lost, like she didn't know where she was, or how she managed to get there.

After a few minutes she manged to get to the kitchen for a glass of water. How was this possible? It seemed so unreal. Like the idea of John being gone was just, ridiculous. Daphne drank the water down quickly. Still she felt thirsty.

The lights in the house blinked and she mentally coursed. Work, she forgot she had to work. That was the last thing she was going to do. She needed to buy a ticket and go home for a couple of weeks. She needed her mom, and to comfort Kathryn. She was sure Bay was going to need someone too. She wiped away a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized how much she missed them all until now, And now was too late to see John.

She went to the door and as she suspected Bella stood on the other side. She smiled big at Daphne. "So we get to meet the new chef today! I so hope he is cute!" She said bouncing her spot.

"Actually, I am not coming in today. Jo...My dad passed away. I'm going to talk to the boss man about getting some time off." Daphne said, receiving a frown from Bella.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." She said with sad eyes. Daphne nodded. It had taken her a long time to get used to reading Bella's lips. She is french and that means she formed her words a bit differently. Hell it took her a while to get used to reading the Italian accents. She was in Italy for three months before she got it down.

"Thanks. I need to go." Daphne said closing the door. She wanted to text Emmett. She needed him.

**Hey Emmett, So...I am coming home for a couple of weeks. John...he's...He died. **Daphne sent the text. It was so odd to text that. Again this whole thing just felt so unreal.

After texting him and ordering a ticket online, Daphne started to pack. She felt as though she was still trying to comprehend it all. She wanted to close her eyes, and go back in time. She wished someone would have been there. Hell she wished John would have been more serious about his health.

Once the packing was done Daphne found herself back on the sofa. Emmett hadn't text back yet, but he could be at work.

Maybe it was because she had been here in this wonderful place., but sadness seemed like an emotion that was odd to her. She was so thrilled when she was offered a job here in Italy. She was only here a few months before she felt at home. She felt like this was where she was meant to be.

The only thing missing was a man in her life. She had hoped by now she would be married, or at least engaged.

Buzz, buzz. She felt her phone go off. She looked at it and saw that Emmett replied, **I am speechless. **Was all Emmett said.

Daphne stood. Her flight left in a couple of hours, and she needed to get a hold of her boss. At least she knew that getting a couple weeks off wasn't going to be hard. After all, she only had one person above her, and she had days of vacation time saved up.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Two: Home

"Grandma!" Annaleigh shouted as she ran into Kathryn's arms. Bay smiled as the two hugged.

Kathryn lifted Annaleigh and walked to Bay. Bay gave her a small smile. "Mom." Was all she managed to say before the tears broke through. She was a mess and was hoping she would be able to be strong for her mom, who seemed to be in the same boat she was.

Kathryn put Annaleigh down, and trapped Bay in a tight hug. "I know baby." She said in Bay's ear. Her voice was tearful adding to Bay's pain. She hugged her mom back as tight as she could. She wanted to go into the house and curl up on her mom's lap like she had done as a child.

After a minute Bay pulled away. "This feels so unreal." Bay said trying to stop the tears.

Kathryn wiped a tear off Bay's cheek. "I know . It doesn't seem like something like this could happen. Poor Toby, he found your father." Kathryn choked up.

Bay's heart dropped. She was not told this before. Toby must be distraught. "Is he here?" Bay asked pointing into the house. Kathryn nodded as she lifted Annaleigh into her arms again.

Bay kiss Annaleigh's cheek before going into the house to find Toby. Toby sat on the sofa with his face in his hands. Nikki sat on the ottoman across from him with a hopeless look on her face. She looked at Bay when she walked in the room.

She stood and Bay could see her little baby bump that was just starting to appear. Once she reached Bay she gave her a smile, then left the room giving Bay and Toby privacy. Bay took Nikki's place on the ottoman. Toby looked to see who had joined him.

They sat there looking at each other for a moment before Toby broke into tears. They both hugged each other as if they would never see each other again. Bay cried with him. She couldn't imagine coming home to find her dad on the floor, lifeless.

She knew that all she needed to do was be there for Toby. He never needed words in times like these. In his own time he would talk. Bay was not sure how long they sat there hugging, but once Toby pulled away they both wiped at their eyes.

"I don't think I will ever then that image out of my head." Toby said tearfully. Bay nodded not needing to ask which image he was talking about. She already knew it was the same one she would hate to have. Her dad, on the floor, gone.

Bay took his hand, not knowing what to say. "I wish I was here." She said needed to tell someone. "I feel like if I was closer. If I was here. Maybe..."

"I don't think there is anything any of us could have done." Toby said interrupting her. Bay nodded. Maybe he was right. She took a deep breath.

"Uncle Toby are you okay?" Annaleigh asked from the archway. Both Bay and Toby looked at her.

"I will be sweetheart." He said waving her forward. He lifted her onto his lap, giving her a tight hug.

"Do you think Grandpa is happy where he is?" She asked unsure if she liked the fact that she didn't get to see his new home.

"I think he is very happy. He gets to watch over us." Toby said, then wiped away the tear the fell to Annaleigh's cheek.

She nodded and snuggled into him. Once again Bay's heart broke for her. She hated seeing Annaleigh hurt. She wished she could take it all away, even if that meant she had to hurt twice as bad.

"I am so happy that you two are already here." Daphne said as she walked into the room. Annaleigh jumped from Toby's lap and ran into Daphne's arms. Bay and Toby both stood. They both Hugged Daphne tight.

"I can't believe he is gone." Daphne said trying not to cry. She spent most of the flight in tears, and her eyes hurt from it.

"Neither can we." Toby said trying to give her a smile, but failed miserably.

"Aunt Daphne, do you get to stay here for a little while?" Annaleigh asked. She knew that Daphne lived far away, and that she could never stay for long. Annaleigh was thrilled when she stayed with them for a few days last summer.

"Yes I get to stay for a little while." Daphne said making Annaleigh a little happier.

"Mommy and I are going to stay here for a little bit too!" She said before running off. Bay was glade that she didn't stay sad to long. The mood seemed to come and go for her.

Bay looked from Toby to Daphne. She wished she new what to say. She wished that the numbness would go away so she could think clearly again.

"Dinner is done!" She heard her mom call out. Toby beat her to telling Daphne dinner was done. They all exchanged fake smiles before heading to the dining table.

Dinner was quit with the exception of Annaleigh. She kept up on the small talk, mostly talking about her memories of her Grandpa. Kathryn smiled at the memories.

Annaleigh looked to Bay. "Momma do you think Papa and Nanny will visit?" She asked

"I am sure they will baby." Bay answered. She too had been wondering if they were going to show. The family still had its problems, but things were better then ever before. As far as Angelo and Regina went things were still confusing. They were off and on for a while, but now Regina was engaged to Dante. Which was kinda weird for Bay. Angelo and Regina have a little boy together. So Bay had always thought they would work things out... Right. At least they broke up before Jeremy was old enough to remember them together.

"I want to play with Uncle Jeremy." Annaleigh continued.

"They should be here later sweet heart." Kathryn said.

After dinner Bay, Daphne and Toby all cleaned up allowing Kathryn to Lay down. She looked like she was going to die of a broken heart. Something Bay was seriously worried about. Her mom had not been without her dad for so long. Most of her life actually.

After clean up they all kind of just stood there. It was like they were stuck in the silence.

"I better get home." Toby said being the first to break the silence. Toby lived across the street, and a few houses down. Bay and Daphne nodded to him, then he left. He would be back in the morning. He probably wanted to be with Nikki.

"I am going to go see Emmett. You wanna come?" Daphne asked even though she was sure the answer would be no. She didn't want to be alone, but Emmett, and Bay had not ended on good terms.

"I actually need to get Annaleigh bathed and into bed." Bay said. She hadn't even thought about Emmett in a couple of years. Now that she thought about it she wasn't sure how she managed it.

Daphne nodded, then left. Bay looked around and felt empty. She wished Drew was here. At least that way she wouldn't be so lonely. The thought of him bothered her. She was sure he was somewhere drinking.

Bay read a book to Annaleigh, who fell asleep quickly. She laid next to Annaleigh wishing she could sleep, But it was like sleep was avoiding her at all cost.

After a while Bay decided to check on her mom. She didn't like how early Kathryn went to sleep. As Bay approached The bed room she could here her mom crying. Bay didn't bother knocked. She opened the door, and crawled into the bed. They held onto each other tightly.

"I can't breath without him." Kathryn said. Bay squeezed her mom.

"I know." Was all she could say. She didn't know how to help, and it hurt to see her mom cry.

* * *

Daphne sat at the table in Emmett's kitchen. Emmett sat next to her holding her hand. They sat without saying anything. Daphne didn't need words. What she needed was sitting with her.

Emmett watched Daphne as she cried. He had no idea what to say that would make any of this okay. She looked like she had been crying since she found out about John's passing.

Emmett squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him. He gave her a smile. Daphne smiled back some. _"He wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you all to celebrate his life. Not mourn his death."_Emmett said.

Daphne nodded. She knew he was right, but that did not mean that it was easy not to be upset. _"The funeral is the day after tomorrow. Can you come? I could really use you."_

"_I wouldn't miss it." _He said giving her another smile.

Daphne looked up when a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes walked into the room. "I didn't realize we had company." The woman said without signing. "Today was irritating. I am so glad we are never having kids."

Daphne looked at Emmett who stood and went to the woman. He took her hand, kissing her on the lips. This must be Brittany, Daphne thought to herself. Emmett had told her about her. She really was as pretty as he said. He did not however tell her that Brittany was hearing.

"This is Daphne." Emmett said. Daphne had to resist her jaw from dropping. Did Emmett seriously just speak?

"Hi, I am Brittany." The woman said practicality dancing her way over to Daphne, who hoped she had panties on under that skirt.

"Hi," Daphne said not wanting to be rude. She wasn't sure she liked what she was seeing. Emmett was never comfortable talking before, and she hoped he didn't start just for Brittany's sake. She also didn't like the fact that Brittany didn't sign, or even attempt to.

"I am so sorry to hear about your step father." She said with a small smile.

"Well, actually he is my biological father." Daphne replied.

"Oh, I am sorry. Emmett has explained it to me a few times. It is a bit confusing." She said with a wave of her hand. She went to the fridge and opened it.

While she looked in the fridge Daphne looked at Emmett with her, 'what the hell look.'

Emmett shook his head, telling her he wasn't going to hear it. Daphne nodded at him. "I think I am going to go get some sleep. I will see you the day after tomorrow?"

Emmett nodded, and Daphne left quickly. She was in shock. What had gotten into Emmett? Since when did he not want kids?

* * *

"MOM!" Daphne said loudly as she got out of her car. Regina was sitting on the steps to the guest house. Daphne ran to her, giving her a tight hug. "I have missed you."

Regina pulled away giving Daphne a smile. "I have missed you to." Tears formed in her eyes. "I am so sorry about John."

Daphne nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her mom did not look like she has slept in a couple of days.

"Yeah, it's weird, you know? Thinking that he will never walk through the kitchen door again, Or have something to say about my parenting." She added with a smile. "Part of me feels like I should have been here. I should have not moved out. I would have..."

"Mom you can't blame yourself. There is nothing anyone of us could have done. If we all walked around ready to catch him if he fell we would have drove him nuts. He would have hated it. We both know that."

Regina sighed softly. "Yeah I suppose you are right. I just...I don;t know what to do. I don;t know how to help Kathryn."

Daphne didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how to help either. She shrugged. "I think we just need to be there. This way if there is something we can do we will be right there to do it."

Regina laughed slightly. "You are right. I have missed you."

Regina left to get back home to Jeremy and Dante. She would be at the funeral and possibly drop by tomorrow. Daphne went into the house and found Kathryn, and Bay together in Kathryn's room laying on the bed. "You guy's mind if I join?" She asked from the door way.

"Not at all." Kathryn said scooting over making room. Daphne climbed in. After a minute they were all settled, and Kathryn was thrilled to have both her girl's home once again.

**A/N..Some of you have wondered if this is a Bemmett story. Yes it is! I miss them so much :) Anyway for those who have read my other stories i just want to say welcome back, and tell you that i am not going to update as often as i used to. I will be shooting for every other day, but i promise a week will not go by without an update. The reason for this is i am also working on a story on wattpad. This is not a Switch at birth story but here is the link if any of you want to check it out... story/7838677-the-mystery-of-death  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Three: Funeral

"Annaleigh!" Bay called as she checked her list one more time. It was the morning of the funeral, and she wanted to make sure she had the list of everything she needed to pick up. "Annaleigh!" She called again walking out of the kitchen.

Annaleigh was walking down the stairs. _"Yes?" _Annaleigh signed.

"I am going to the store with aunt Daphne. You want to come, or are you going to stay here with Grandma?" Bay asked as she wiped Annaleigh's face clean of the chocolate Kathryn gave her for breakfast.

"_I will stay here." _Annaleigh said then hugged Bay.

"Honey does your throat hurt? Why are you not talking?"

Annaleigh pulled away. _"I have taken the vow of silence for the day. It's for Grandpa." _

Bay shook her head. Where on earth did her child come up with these things? _"Okay then I will sign to you today. I will be back soon, and your father should be here soon."_Bay said then gave Annaleigh a kiss.

Annaleigh sighed as she sat at the top of the stairs. She didn't want her daddy to come. She loved him, but he always smelt bad, and lately him and mommy fought a lot. She didn't like that daddy made her mommy cry.

Tears came to her eyes. She wished Grandpa was here. He would take her for ice cream, then they would go to the batting cages. Annaleigh went to her room, and pulled out the camera mommy had bought her. She was so happy that she got it.

She snapped a few pictures of the room, then went back to the stairs and sat down. She was going to get a lot of pictures of the funeral. This would be where she would have to say goodbye. Sadness took her over, and she berried her face in her lap to cry.

* * *

Emmett felt odd to be in the Kennish house again. It had been over three since he was here with Daphne, and before that it was about five years. He had left in a hurry after the fight he had with Bay.

"Daphne should be back shortly. The girls just went to the store for some last-minute things."Kathryn said with a smile that looked fixed on her face.

"I am sorry for your loss,"Emmett said to her. He could tell he surprised her by speaking.

"Thanks, I need to finish getting ready. Make your self at home."She left him to himself.

Emmett looked around. The place looked the same as it always did. Emmett walked by the stairs, and saw a child sitting at the top with her head hidden in her lap. He walked up the stairs. "Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

The child whipped her head up. She gave him a curious look over before answering him. _"I am sad." _The child said.

"_Are you deaf?"_Emmett asked. She had heard him asked her a question. She couldn't be.

The child shook her head, her dark curls bouncing with the movement. He sat down on the step right below the one the child sat on. It didn't take a genius to know who she belonged to. The child look like a mommy mini me. How had he not known Bay had a daughter? Hell he didn't even know she was married. He didn't like the way the news sat with him.

"_No, I am taking a vow of silence for the day. Are you?" _

"_Yes."_

"_My name is Annaleigh. What is yours?"_

"_Emmett." _Emmett said with a smile. _"How old are you?"_

"_I am five. My mommy said that I am more like a ten-year old though. She thinks I am going to be a doctor." _

"_And are you going to be a doctor?_ Emmett asked

"_I don't maybe. I like to take pictures, and I like art. My Grandpa used to take me to the batting cages. I liked that too." _

Emmett smiled at her. _"Well you have a lot of time to decide."_

Annaleigh nodded, and looked passed him. Emmett turned and saw a man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Annaleigh stood, and went to the man who took her in his arms. This must be the father. Then man had dark blond hair, and dark eyes.

"Hi, I am Drew." The man said holding out his hand.

"Emmett." Emmett said taking Drew's hand firmly.

"_Emmett and I were just talking about what I wanted to be when I grow up." _Annaleigh said.

Drew gave her a confused look. "What?" He said putting her down. "You know I don't understand that stuff."

Annaleigh walked away without a response. "Young lady, you best not walk away from me when I am talking to you."

"She is taking a vow of silence." Emmett said to her defense.

Drew looked at him like he forgot he was there. "You have a weird accent. Where are you from?"

"Here, I am deaf." Emmett said, then continued up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Bay looked around for Drew as she sat waiting for the service to start. She needed him for support, but managed to lose him some how. Annaleigh sat on her lap curled up like a ball.

"Hey, I couldn't find him."Daphne said as she took her seat next to Bay. Bay nodded, and hugged Annaleigh tight.

"_Hey," _Emmett said as he approached them.

Bay couldn't help, but feel awkward. She hadn't seen Emmett in about eight years. She suddenly felt like she was eighteen again. _"Hey Bay." _He said to her. She smiled in response. She didn't know what to say to him.

The service was beautiful,and full of tears. Bay only had Annaleigh for comfort, since Drew never showed.

* * *

Bay Stood alone by a tree. It was starting to rain, but Drew had called, and said that he would be there soon, and she was going to put her foot down. She needed him, and he wasn't there.

After what felt like forever Drew showed. He stumbled toward her after paying the cab. Bay took a deep breath. Drunk. Why did it surprise her that he was drunk? "Really?" Bay said crossing her arms. "I needed you. I needed someone to hold my hand, and tell me all would be fine. And you show up late and drunk?"

"Bay, I can explain." Drew answered in a slur. "I lost my job." He said then burped.

"You know what. Go home. I am going to spend time with my family. In a couple of weeks we will deal with this. But I can't do it now." Bay started to cry. "I can't handle this now."

* * *

Emmett glanced out the window, and saw Bay and Drew. They looked as though they were fighting. Drew tried to hug her, and she shook him off. He also noted that it was raining.

Emmett watched as they got even angrier at each other. Drew stumbled a little, and Bay clapped. Drew raised his hand, and for a moment Emmett thought he was going to hit her. His heart beat in his chest, and almost dared him to lay a hand on Bay. Shaking he head he decided to go make sure all was well.

"You know what. Fine I didn't want to come to your stupid fathers funeral anyway!" Drew yelled causing Bay to become still. She couldn't believe he just said that.

Drew walked away, and she went to follow, but she slipped on the mud, and fell. She got up quickly with anger. She was so angry she didn't know what to do with it. She went to the bathroom that was close by.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and started to cry. She hated fighting with Drew. She felt so alone, and she wanted her father. She heard the bathroom door open, and saw Emmett standing behind her in the mirror.

"_This is the lady's room." _She said not bothering to turn. He could see her in the mirror.

"_I saw you fighting with your husband. I thought I would make sure you were alright. I guess my feelings were wrong. My bad. I figured we had grown past the past."_

Bay spun with anger now. What was that supposed to mean? She was already having a bad week. Why was he here to make it worse? _"Screw you Emmett. You don't know shit about my life!" _

"_Well you have obviously married a drunk." _Emmett said as anger built up. What was it about her that made him so crazy?

"_Drew is a good man, and a damn good father. You know nothing about him. Don't just assume you know anything because you saw one fight!" _Bay felt the anger build. She hated this. She hated the way Emmett drover her crazy. Without another word she stormed past him. She didn't need or want this right now.

Emmett watch Bay disappear into the rain. He had forgotten somehow why they hated each other. It was nice of her to remind him. What was he thinking trying to comfort her? He shook his head at himself. He is glad she hates him. The feeling was mutual

**I hope you Enjoyed. Please leave Reviews :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Chef Jeff And Jace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Four: Chef Jeff and Jace

Daphne sat hidden from the crowed. She hated to cry in front of people, and now that they were back at the Kennish house all she could do was cry. It just didn't seem right without John.

Regina and Angelo had both shown up. She felt bad cause really she should be with them, but she wanted their time together to be happy. Right now she couldn't be happy.

She glanced around the wall she was hiding behind. The 'party' was in full swing. There were people standing around talking, while they held plates of food. There were people seated at the tables. Some seemed like they were talking quietly, while she could see others were laughing. She couldn't imagine what was so funny.

She spotted Emmett who was glaring at someone. She followed his gaze, and found Bay at the end of it. Bay was rocking in a chair with Annaleigh, who had her face buried in the curve of Bay's neck. Bay looked exactly how she felt, Like the whole world was coming to an end. Daphne never would have thought she would feel this bad about John's passing.

Someone tapped her arm making her jump. Daphne threw her hand over her heart. _"You scared me!" _She said to Melody who gave her a sweet smile.

"_Sorry." _She took a seat next to Daphne. Melody looked past her to Emmett. She too followed his gaze. She shook her head. _"I would have thought after all these years the two would be on amends."_

"_You would think."_Daphne said with a sigh. She gave Melody a smile. It had been a while since they had a one on one talk.

"_You okay? I mean I know you are sad, but other than that is all well?" _Melody asked.

"_Yeah, life has been good."_Daphne said with a hug. None of it seemed to matter at the moment._ "How about you?"_

Melody sighed with a shrug,_ "I worry for Emmett. His girlfriend has changed him. She wants him to be more like her, but she has not taken learning ASL seriously, and I don't think she ever will. He talks to her, and she wont sign to him. It makes me so angry. I miss Bay."_Melody said smiling when she said she missed Bay. It was so true. She thought it was funny how she hated Bay at first. But Bay had never tried to change Emmett. She loved him for him.

"_Yeah what is with that? I was so shocked when I was with him, and witnessed that. It's like he is trying to change."_Daphne said.

"_One thing is for sure. I don't like her, and he is planning on purposing. I want to support him, but I don't like it one bit."_

Before Daphne could respond they notice Annaleigh running over to them. _"Aunt Daphne I found you. Grandma is looking for you. She is in the kitchen."_

Melody looked at Daphne surprised. _"Melody this is Annaleigh, Bay's little girl. Annaleigh this is an old friend of mine, Melody."_

Annaleigh smiled at Melody. She held out her hand. Melody took it and Annaleigh gave her a silly shake. _"It's nice to meet you. Do you know my mommy?"_

"_Yes I do."_Melody said. She couldn't help but smile. The little girl smiled back, before walking away. Her dark curls bouncing _"She is a cutie."_

Daphne smiled a little as she stood. _"That she is."_

_"Do you think you could maybe talk to Emmett? Change his mind? _Melody asked.

Daphne looked at Emmett again who was still watching Bay. She stood, as a small smile appeared on her face. _"I have no idea if it will work." _She said, then looked at Melody, _"But I might have an idea."_

* * *

Bay stood looking over the food. She had not eaten much in the past couple of day's yet the thought of eating made her want to throw up. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling as though she was going to get swallowed whole.

"You okay?" Toby asked sneaking up on her.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I am just...I don't." She shook her head. How on earth did this get easier?

"I know. Me too." Toby said hugging her tightly. "I know." He repeated.

* * *

Daphne went over to the food. She needed to eat. She felt light-headed. As She looked over the options the man behind the table turned to her. As they both laid eyes on each other they both froze. "Hi." Jeff said with an awkward smile.

Daphne felt like she was getting hit with a flash back. How was it this man always ended up in her life? "Hi." She said back feeling weird.

"I am sorry about your lose." He said before she could turn away. He look really sincere. This made her mad. What was it with him? How could he be a complete jack ass, then be this sweet guy who pulls at her heart-strings?

"Yeah me to." Daphne said then swallowed. She wanted to run away, but she also wanted to make him believe he had no affect on her.

"Look, I know the last time I saw you I was a jerk."

"Really? I think you were more of an ass." Daphne said cutting him off.

He looked down showing that he was ashamed. "I know. I was." He said looking back to her. "I am sorry. Maybe sometime soon we could have coffee or something. Talk."

Daphne's brows pulled together. What was he trying to accomplish? "I don't." She said shaking her head. "I will have to think about it." With that she walked away. She didn't want to get wrapped up in him again. She fell for him hard, and he crushed her like a bug. She wasn't sure she could do that again.

She was making her way to the kitchen when she smacked into someone. That is what she got for not paying attention. "I am so sor..." She stopped when she looked up and saw Jace. What was this? Boyfriend throwbacks? "Jace, What are you doing here?"She asked not sure what else to say.

"I read about John's passing in the paper. I am not sure why, but I had an urge to come be with you."He said looking really unsure.

Daphne nodded. They had talked over text a few times over the years, but she never thought she would see him again. Suddenly she felt like a weight had been lifted. She threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, and for the first time in the past three days she felt as thought she could make it through this.

**I hope you Enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Talk to me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Five: Talk to me

"_I don't understand it. I feel like things are just getting worse. What if he is drinking because he is unhappy?" _Bay said to Daphne. They were in the guest house sitting on the bed Daphne was going to be sleeping on while she was here.

"_I never thought you guys would last."_ Daphne said slowly. She wanted to tell the truth, but she didn't want to hurt Bay's feeling. _"I never knew he had a drinking problem."_

"_Yeah, no one else knows. He was doing great. He went years without even taking a second look at the bottle. Now it's like he can't think of anything else."_ Bay hid her face. She couldn't do this right now. She was still hurting for her dad.

"_How long has he been like this?"_ Daphne asked once Bay looked at her again.

Bay Shrugged, _"About three months. At first I kept ignoring the signs. Then it just got worse. We have been fighting more to. With him it's like he is two different people. One minute he is the sweet and loving Drew I know. Then the next minute he is an ass." _Bay sighed, _"He is making me crazy! And worse Annaleigh has taken notice. I didn't know five-year old's could be so intuitive."_

"_Well that is Annaleigh all right. She is a smart little thing."_ Daphne said with a smile.

Bay laughed a little. _"Yeah, she is my pride. I love to wake up to her. She just fills me with hope. She makes me feel like me when Drew make s me feel like someone I don't know. He doesn't understand my art. I wish he did. There is a lot of things about me i wish he understood."_

"_Why are you with him if he makes you so unhappy?" _Daphne asked. She was beginning to feel bad for not being around enough.

Bay shrugged again. _"I don't just want to give up because things got hard. When he wasn't drinking and I was happy things didn't seem so bad, But now that he is drinking I feel like I have been lying to myself. I do love him. I am just not sure I am in love with him. I don't know. He confuses me, and I hate that. I don't want to be confused."_

"_I am sorry Bay."_ Daphne rubbed Bay's arm

"_Me too." _Bay said with a sigh.

* * *

Daphne sat at a small table out side of the dinner. She couldn't believe she had agreed to me Jeff here. She never thought she would want to get wrapped up again. She shook her head. That was not why she was here. He was simply a friend who had asked her to join him for dinner, That was it.

She fidgeted with her skirt as she waited for him. She looked at her watch. It was now five. She decided to be early so that she could be settled in her seat by the time he showed. She looked over her shoulder and silently panicked when she saw him walking over to her.

Take a deep breath and relax! She said to herself. Once he got to her she smiled. "You are just on time."

Jeff smiled back as he took his seat. "I tend to be on time." He looked around for a moment then looked back at her. "How are you doing?"

Daphne smiled. "I am okay. I mean things are still a little hectic, but we are all beginning to settle down." She took a sip of her drink. "How about you?"

"Good, I'm good. Thank you for agreeing to this." He said giving her a smile.

Daphne closed her eyes. She hated the way she felt with him. She wanted to kiss him, and it just felt like too much. "Why do you want this? I mean what do you have to gain?"

Jeff didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. "Look, I handled things wrong. I..." He stopped, and shook his head. "Can we just try to start over? Just be friend?"

"You what?" Daphne said still hanging on to his unfinished I. "What were you going to say?"

Jeff looked at her a minute before answering. "I never should have allowed you to walk away. I was scared. You were under age, and my job was on the line. For years I thought I hated you because I thought you were a mistake, but I have realized that I only thought I hated you because I am in love with you. It makes little sense after all this time, but I needed you to know that. I needed you to understand that."

"That's not fair." Daphne said standing. She hated how her hart fluttered at the sound of his voice. "How can you do this to me?" Daphne shook her head. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not after all he did to her. "I loved you so much, and now that I have gotten over you, you come here and say these things that make my heart sing." Daphne took a deep breath. "This was a mistake. I can't be friends with you."

"We can be more than that if you want. We can give us a shot." Jeff said standing, and taking her hand.

"I do not know that I can." Daphne said taking her hand away. "I need to think about this. I need time. I will text you when I have an answer." She said before leaving.

She walked as fast as she could to her car. The moment she was in it she felt her phone vibrate. She got a text from Jace. **"Let's do dinner? I was thinking pizza?"** Daphne shook her head and smiled. **"Pizza sounds great.**" She sent back.

* * *

Daphne followed Emmett down into his dark room. He had been learning how to use the older cameras. She looked around at all the black and white pictures, and couldn't help but smile. He was so wonderful at taking the right pictures.

"_Brittney must love coming down here to look at your pictures. They are so pretty." _Daphne said looking at on of a small child over looking a stream.

Emmett shrugged slightly, _"She doesn't really have an eye for art. She is not into it."_

"_Wow, I can't believe you are with someone who doesn't car about your passion." _Daphne said feeling sad for him. She couldn't help but to think about how Drew didn't understand Bay's art either. What was with these two? Did they not see it?

Emmett looked at her with an expression that said he just didn't care. _"I can't wait for my perfect woman. She is never going to come. Besides, Brittany makes me laugh. She makes me happy."_

"_She also makes you talk. Why can't you see how strange that is?"_ Daphne said hoping it wouldn't start a fight.

"_Have you been talking to my mom?" _He waved that off. _"I love her, nothing else matters, and I am not looking for everyone's approval. I am going to ask her to marry me after the high school reunion dance in a few weeks."_

"_Are you sure you are ready? I mean are you sure she is what you want?" _Daphne wished he would change his mind.

"_She is who I want." _Emmett said turning his back to her.

He made it clear he was finished with this topic. He also made it clear that Daphne needed to do something. Melody was right. Brittany was not right for him, and Daphne had the perfect person in mind. The only problem is that person is Bay, and as of now the two hated each other.

**I hope you Enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Six: Missing

"How could you let this happen!" Bay yelled as she ran through the house looking for Annaleigh. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"It's not my fault the little brat took off." Drew barked back. It was clear to her he was beyond drunk. The weeks that had followed her father's death had been the worst. Her marriage was falling apart.

Bay shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "You know what! I can't take this anymore. I want a divorce." Bay grabbed the phone, and called the police.

She felt like such an awful parent. She couldn't tell them what Annaleigh was wearing or how long she had been gone.

She was shaking by the time she called her mom. "Mom Annaleigh is missing!" Bay cried out. She sank slowly onto the sofa.

"What? Bay calm down. What happened?" Kathryn asked her voice heavy with concern.

"I was gone since yesterday. I had a showing. I was so stupid to leave her with Drew. I should have known better, and now she is gone."

"Why would that be stupid Bay?" Kathryn asked confused. "Have you called the cops?"

"Because he is a drunk. I made a mistake mom. I shouldn't have stayed with him for so long." Bay broke down. She was so scared for Annaleigh. She was only five. "He is a drunk mom. I thought i could help him, but i can't and know Annaleigh is paying for it. What if she was kidnapped? what if she gets hurt?"

"Bay you listen to me. Annaleigh is a smart girl, she will be fine. Maybe she just went to the park." Kathryn said trying to hid the worry in her voice. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. I can't lose her. I can't."

* * *

"Mrs. Cast? I am detective Hall." A woman said when Bay answered the door.

"Please, call me Bay." Bay said. "Come in."

They settled at the table. Bay felt embarrassed as Detective Hall looked around. The house was a mess. Bay was sick of living like this.

"What time did you notice your daughter was missing?"

"Um, I got home about two, and usually she comes when I announce I am home. After five minutes I went to her room. That is when I realized she wasn't here."

"You left a five-year old home alone?" Detective Hall asked appalled.

"No, her father was supposed to be watching her. He was asleep on the sofa when I got home." Bay said defensively.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to take you daughter? Someone who seemed to be a little to close. Have you noticed anyone suspicious?"

Bay took a deep breath. "You think someone took her!" Bay said trying hard not to panic. "No. Not that I can think of."

"Would she answer the door? Or get in a car with a stranger?"

"No, she is really smart. She knows not to. I don't understand why she would leave. Or where she would go. We don't have any family close by."

Drew walked by them and Detective Hall stood. "Mr. Cast. I need to ask you a few questions."

Drew grunted as he sat. Bay shook her head at him. He was once a great guy, and now she could hardly look at him.

"What time was the last time you saw Annaleigh?" Detective Hall asked him.

Drew seem reluctant to answer. "Drew?" Bay said unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Dinner last night is the last time I remember seeing her. I told her to take a bath, then get to bed."

"You didn't tuck her in or help her in bath?" Detective Hall asked.

"No." Drew answered annoyed. He tried to reach for Bay's hand, but she snatched it away.

"And where were you Mrs. Cast? While your husband passed out on the couch? Were you gone over night?"

"Yeah, I am an artist. I had a showing in New York. I know she was home at nine because I called. I read her a bed time story over the phone. Oh god please let my baby be alright." Bay cried.

Bay went to Annaleigh's room as Drew got questioned. She looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. Except...Bay looked at the empty space in the closet where Annaleigh insisted her three favorite outfits be hung. Her bag Bay painted for her was missing as well.

"I know what she is wearing. Her favorite outfit is missing. It is a rainbow stripped shirt with a white vest, yellow skirt, rainbow stalking, and black boots. She also has a bag that has a painting of Simba and Nala on it. From the lion king." Bay said walking over to the detective.

* * *

Annaleigh stood looking at a pretty blue two-story house. It was three in the afternoon, and it took a little longer the she calculated to get here. She adjusted the back pack she wore, and wiggled her toes in her boots. The bus stop was two miles away, and her feet hurt some.

Annaleigh folded up the map, and stuffed it into the pocket of her yellow skirt. She had only met the man she was going to see once, but she needed to do this. SHe wanted a happy family, and somehow she knew that he was the one.

* * *

Bay sat on Annaleigh's bed now that the police were gone. She arranged the pillows, and felt something hard. She pulled it out from Annaleigh's pillow. It was a journal Bay had kept. One she hadn't seen in years. Bay sat looking at it confused. When she opened it pictures fell out along with a piece of paper that had Annaleigh's hand writing on it. Her heart dropped as she put it all together. The question was why?

* * *

Emmett sat at the table as he sipped the coffee. He glanced out the window and was about to return to the paper when he registered what he saw. He jumped up an ran to the front door. A little girl no bigger then Six was crossing the road by herself. By the time he opened the door the child was climbing the steps of his home. He watched her confused.

"_Hi, Do you remember me?"_ She asked with a smile.

"_Yes I do. What are you doing here? His your mommy with you?" _He asked looking around. He didn't see her.

"_No, I am here alone. Would you be my daddy?"_

Emmett stood there shocked. He had no idea what to do. This child just shows up on his door step asking him to be her dad? He crouched down to her level. _"Does your mommy know you are here?"_

"_Well I think by now she knows I am gone, but unless she finds the journal she does not know I am here."_

"_Don't you already have a daddy?" _Emmett asked recalling Bay's and her husband's fight at the funeral

"_Sure, If you want to call that piece of work my dad. I don't like him much, and neither does mommy. We used to, but he became mean. He makes mommy cry. I think you guys will do."_ Annaleigh smiled at him.

Emmett laughed. What was this child talking about? _"Why don't you come inside until we figure this out." _

* * *

Bay jumped out of the car the moment she turned it off in front of Emmett's house. She ran to Annaleigh who was waiting on the front porch along with Emmett. The moment she got close enough she embraced Annaleigh.

After a minute she pushed her away slightly so she could see her. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt, Or kidnapped!" Bay said in a tone that was slightly raised. She was to revealed that Annaleigh was okay to be too angry.

"I want you to be happy mommy. I think Emmett will make you happy. I want him to be my daddy." Bay looked past Annaleigh to Emmett. He gave her a small smile.

"Sweetie, you can just ask random people to be your father. It doesn't work that way. Besides you have a daddy."

"I used to have a daddy. He makes you cry, and you guys fight." She said crossing her little arms.

"Honey, me and Emmett fight to. We do not get along." Bay said.

"But you at least love him. I know you do." Annaleigh said.

"No honey. we used to be close, but now we are not even friends."

"You love him mommy. One day you will see it." Annaleigh said.

Bay sighed and looked at Emmett. _"I am really sorry about this. Thanks for telling me she was here."_

"_No problem. She is good company."_ Emmett said truthfully. He liked Annaleigh since he meet her a while back. She was a sweet kid. He watched as Bay picked her up, and put her in the car. With one last wave of thanks, they were gone, and Emmett for some reason felt a bit odd. He felt like he was longing for something. After a minute she shook his head. Everything he wanted he already had.

**I hope you Enjoyed. Please Leave Reviews. Thanks :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Seven: Proposal

Bay sat at the kitchen table across from Drew who had his head in his hands. Bay had come home with the intention to pack, and leave. However Drew was sobering by the time she returned, and he was now begging her to stay.

Bay was having a hard time saying no. She loved Drew. She wanted this to work, but he allowed their five year old to get out of the house, and hours away without even knowing she was gone. How was Bay ever going to trust him again?

"Please Bay. I need you. I need Annaleigh. You two are the best things that ever happened to me." He begged without looking up.

Bay took a deep breath. She wanted to be sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw things and scream. "Drew you drank when I trusted you to watch Annaleigh. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I will never pick up a bottle again. I will go to AA meetings. I swear it to you, I do."

Bay closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe that she loved him so much she couldn't stand to see him this way. She smiled a little. If her father were here he would have her and Annaleigh packed, and ready to walk out the door.

"Okay. If you go to the meetings, and you stay away from the stuff then fine. I will give you another chance."

* * *

"Pass the potato's please." Bay said to Toby. Toby passed them to Nikki who passed them to her. Drew smiled at Bay as she handed him the bowl.

"Do you want some sweetheart?" He asked Annaleigh?

"Yes please," She replied moving her plate closer to him.

Bay smiled. It had been two weeks since he promised to be better, and he has. They had not fought, and he had been coming home on time. Bay felt as though things could actually go back to how they were when they first started.

"So how is your art coming alone?" Kathryn asked cutting into Bay's thoughts.

"It's going okay. I am thinking about putting it on the back burner. I haven't had much time for new pieces, and we could..."

She was cut off by Daphne and Emmett who stopped dead in their tracks once they saw they were not alone. "Hi everyone." Daphne said with a smiled.

"Aunt Daphne! Emmett!" Annaleigh said squirming out of her seat. She ran over giving them both big hugs.

"I had no idea you were in town. Do you want to join us?" Katheryn asked as she stood. She hugged Daphne, and lead them to their seats not giving them much of a choice.

Emmett ended up right across from Bay. She had to do her best not to eye him down. "So what brings you here?" Bay asked Daphne. After all she did live in Italy.

"You don't know? It's the high school reunion. They are having this weekend at the fair. The event's start on Friday, and the reunion dance is on Sunday. You should come with us Bay! You can bring Drew and Annaleigh. It would be so fun."

"Yeah mom!" Annaleigh yelled.

Daphne smiled at her, then looked back to Bay. "Say yes. I am bringing Jace, and Emmett is Bringing Brittney" Daphne gave Bay an odd expression as she said Brittany's name. "It will be fun, and you have all week to prepare for it."

"Okay fine, I will go." Both Daphne and Annaleigh were happy with this. Annaleigh had a hug smile on her face as she popped a shrimp into her mouth.

"So what has Jace been up to? I still can't believe he came to my dads funeral" Bay said to carry on the conversation.

"Ironically he is a police officer."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed it." Bay said shocked.

"Me either. But I guess people really do change."

* * *

Friday came quickly. Bay and Annaleigh stood outside of the Kennish house waiting for Daphne to show. She had rented one of those vans that hold eight people so that they could all go together. Bay was actually excited, with one exception. Emmett.

Finally Daphne showed. She had Jace, and Emmett with her. She rolled down the window as she pulled up. "Where is Drew?"

Annaleigh wasted no time jumping into the van making Bay smile as she answered Daphne, "He will only be able to make it to the dance. He has work."

"Okay. Brittany is meeting us tomorrow night .She has work as well."

Bay nodded, then put their bags in the back of the van. She climbed in next to Annaleigh who was talking with Emmett. She slid the door closed, and rolled her eyes as she put on her seat belt. What was it about Emmett that had her kid so attached? She had only met the guy about a month and a half ago.

* * *

"_Really cause that is so mature!" _Emmett said as they all got out of the van.

Bay was beyond thrilled that the hour ride was over. About twenty minutes in Bay and Emmett were fighting. She couldn't even remember why they were fighting anymore.

"_Well thank god this fair is big enough so I don't have to run into you all day!" _She said back to him. She turned her back to him feeling childish as she did so. What was it about him that pissed her off so much?

Emmett stepped in front of her getting in her face. _"I wasn't finished talking to you."_ He said so close he was surprised he could sign at all. He could feel her breath on his face, and fought the urge to shiver.

Bay looked at his blue eyes for the first time in years. He was so close she felt his breath on her. She wanted to smack him for getting in her face. There was a moment that was so intense she didn't know what to do. He was so close to her it made her get goose bumps.

"Hey!" Daphne yelled stepping between them. They both looked at her, then looked down at their hands.

Jace handcuffed them together. Bay looked at her right hand cuffed to Emmett's left hand in horror.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I have a proposal. If you to stay hand cuffed together from now until Sunday when we all get ready for the dance, I will pay both of your ways to the Venice Biennial. I know both of you have been dieing to go to it."

"Are you serious? That is like one of the biggest art festivals."Bay said shocked. She also couldn't believe she could still sign being cuffed to Emmett.

"Yes I am serious. But you have to stay cuffed together, and no fighting. Deal?"Daphne held out her hand for theirs.

Bay looked at Emmett. They had once talked about going together, but that was not going to happen. "Fine, I'm in."Bay said.

"_Yeah me too. I can't turn down an opportunity like that."_

"Good. Now let's have some fun."Daphne said. She smiled at Annaleigh who looked as though she was trying to hold back giggles. She sure did hope this worked.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews, thanks **


	8. Chapter 8: Drive Me Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Eight: Drive Me Crazy

At first the stares people gave them drove Bay crazy, but after the first hour she just ignored it. She kept her eye open for people she would recognize, but had yet to see any. The fair was also open to the public. So there was a lot of people to look through.

"Oh mommy I want to go on the big girl roller-coaster!" Annaleigh Said excitedly taking Bay's hand. "Oh please mommy!"

Bay looked at the big roller-coaster. It was big and she was not sure if Annaleigh was even allowed. "We will go and see if you can ride it."

"Yay! She said jumping into the air. She grabbed Bay's hand and quickly pulled Bay toward it. She and Emmett stumbled a bit before getting their footing right.

Once there they had to wait in line. _"__Do you like roller-coasters?" _Annaleigh asked Emmett.

Emmett shrugged. _"__I don't mind them." _

Annaleigh smiled at him. She was glad the two were cuffed together. They needed to get along. She liked Emmett, and if her mommy didn't then the odds of being allowed to be around him more were not high.

"Ow!" Bay yelled and pulled her hand back her way. _"__That hurt Emmett!" _

"_Oh I am sorry. Did I hurt you?"_Emmett asked with that James Dean smile.

"_You know dam..." _

"No fighting." Daphne said stopping Bay in her tracks. Daphne and Jace walked over to them. "We are going to go hit the fire bolt. Be back soon."

"Don't fight cause I will tell."Annaleigh said to Bay when Bay was about to finish what she was saying.

"And who's side are you on?" Bay said unable to hold back the smile

"My own." She replied

"_Fine, I will let it go." _Bay said to Emmett.

"_It would be nice if you would let all of it go." _Emmett said.

"_Really? Because I have a lot to hold on to. You were an ass and you know it."_

"_Takes one to know one."_

Bay shook her head at him. She hated him, and couldn't believe she had to spend the weekend cuffed to him.

* * *

It turns out that Annaleigh could ride the coaster as long as she is with a parent, so Bay and Emmett both settled into the seat with Annaleigh snuggled in the middle. Bay watched as Annaleigh grabbed Emmett's shirt causing him to look at her.

Emmett smiled and signed that it would be okay. He told her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Bay looked away from the two. She was already grateful that he agreed to this. Drew wouldn't have let Annaleigh even think about dragging him on this ride. He would have used tough love too. "You wanted to go on it you need to act like the big girl you are." Bay shook her head as his voice filled her head.

"Mommy are you scared?" Annaleigh asked.

Bay looked at her with a smile. "I can't be scared when I am with you."

Annaleigh smiled. She grabbed onto Bay shirt too. The ride started and she let out a squeal of excitement, and fear.

The roller-coaster went up, down, and all around. In the end Annaleigh was gitty with excitement. She practically danced off the ride. "That was so cool!" She said

Bay smiled at her. This child of hers was a blessing. She was so thankful to have her in her life. She was also thankful to see that smile back on Annaleigh's face. She had been smiling, but this was her real one. One that was not placed or forced.

Emmett smiled and shook his head at Annaleigh. She was just to damn cute. The smallest things made her happy, and there was something about this child that made him feel attached. He like spending time with her. She was the only child he could think of that he actually enjoyed being with.

* * *

"_Wait so you planned them fighting?" _Jace asked Daphne as they waited in line.

"_Yeah, I hoped so. They both need this." _Daphne said with a smile.

"_What do you hope to accomplish? I mean the hate each other. Really we should go save Annaleigh. They might accidentally kill her trying to get their heads around each others necks." _Jace joked.

"_I am not sure. I want them to realize that they are made for each other. I know it seems like they hate each other, but you don't know them like I do. I am not sure either has been truly happy since they broke up."_

"_And you think by making them be together all weekend it will change things" _Jace asked.

"_It's worth a shot. Besides, I don't think it can make things worse."_

* * *

"_Seriously Emmett!" _Bay said annoyed. She was not sure how she was going to manage to do this for the whole weekend. All she knew was there was no way in hell she would give up first.

"_Awe come on. Lighten up." _Emmett said shaking the access water from his hand. Using the bathroom was odd since Bay had to stand outside the booth. So when he washed his hands he splashed water on her. He wasn't sure he could do the whole weekend with her, but he was not going to be the first to give up.

The two of them left the bathroom irritated. As they made their way with Annaleigh to get some lunch they fought over who was following who. At one point the were both dragged to the ground because someone wasn't paying attention and walked into there cuffed arms.

"Well this weekend is going to suck." Bay said to herself.

"_I wouldn't be so bad if you were some else." _Emmett said.

"_I wasn't talking to you. Stop reading my lips!"_Bay said really wishing she could leave.

"You guys are starting to fight again." Annaleigh said. She took Bay's hand and lead her to a hotdog stand. The line was short, and Annaleigh really loved hotdogs. "Is hotdogs okay?" Annaleigh asked them.

"Yeah sweetie hot dogs are great." Bay said not giving Emmett a choice.

"_What if I didn't want hotdogs?" _Emmett asked giving Bay a hard time

"_Well then I say it is two against one"_Bay said giving him a smile

Emmett yanked on the hand cuff causing Bay to fall into him. She turned on him with fire in her eyes. For a moment they were face to face, and Bay wanted to smack him silly. She was about to say something when she saw Daphne walking toward them. Bay turned away from him. "Ass."

"How is the not fighting going?"She asked once she reached them.

"Fine, They had a couple close calls, but other than that."Annaleigh said.

Bay shook her head at her. "I thought you were my child." She said with a smile. "Your supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side mommy. You just don't know it yet." Annaleigh said taking Bay's hand.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Nine: Shift

"Drew?" Bay said into the phone confused. They had just finished lunch when she received a call from him. She could hear him breathing.

"I fell off the wagon!" He announced proudly into the phone. His words slurred telling her he was drunk, and had been so for a while.

"What are you doing?" Bay asked him as she stood, leaving the table, having no choice but to drag Emmett along with her.

"C'mon have some fun with me. Come home, we can have it on." Drew said then snickered.

Bay shook her head in disbelief. "Drew this is not a game. I can not believe you are drinking."

"Oh s'not that bad." He said starting to sound annoyed. "C'mon have some fun with me." He urged again.

"You know what, I wouldn't come home to you right now even if I could. I suggest you sober yourself up before calling me again." She said trying to remain calm. She didn't like that she was having this conversation in front of Emmett, who was watching her with an expression that told her he was reading her lips.

"You know what your problem is? You can't have fun." Drew snapped.

"Yeah well maybe I can't because I am to busy making sure your ass doesn't do something stupid!" Bay snapped back.

"I can't believe I married a twit like you." Drew said.

Bay took a few calming breaths. He had just shifted from fun drunk Drew to mean drunk Drew. "Right because I am the one who is up tight." Bay said softly. She was finished with this conversation.

"Well it was a mistake calling the likes of you. I think I will call Sally from work. Maybe she will give me some action." Drew said with a small laugh at the end.

"Screw you Drew!" Bay yelled then threw her phone down out of anger.

The phone hit the ground hard cracking her screen. Bay stood still, taking deep breaths, as she looked at her cracked phone. "Shit." She said as she picked it up. The phone still worked, but it was no longer pretty.

Without looking at Emmett, Bay made her way back to the table where everyone was sitting. They clearly had cleaned off the table in her absence. She smiled at Annaleigh who was laughing at something.

"You okay?"Daphne asked Bay.

"Yeah I am. Just had to talk to Drew for a minute."Bay said then turned to Annaleigh. "Daddy says hi, and he hopes you are having fun."

"So Jace and I want to take Annaleigh for a little while."Daphne said as she stood. "We should meet back here around six?"Daphne asked waiting for Bay to give her the okay to take Annaleigh.

"Yeah, Okay."Bay said. She said her goodbyes before taking off in the opposite direction they left in. She wanted to go someplace quite where she could think. It was noisy, and she was getting a headache.

They walked around for at least half an hour before Bay even remembered that she was still cuffed to Emmett. She stopped suddenly, looking at him for a minute. He hadn't said one thing. Not one comment on what he witnessed.

"_Thank you." _She said.

Emmett looked at her confused. _"__For what?"_

"_Not commenting. Letting me walk the anger off."_Bay said wishing again that they could get away from the noise. She wished she could turn it off.

"_Your welcome." _Emmett said giving her a shrug. He hadn't even thought about it. He knew how she worked. He looked down with the thought. Even after all this time he knew how she worked.

They walked the fair in silence. Even as they waited in line for rides they did not talk. Bay looked around at all the people who smiled and waved at them as they walked by. Some people even went up to them saying how excited they were to see everyone.

It amazed Bay how many people she remembered, yet she had somehow forgotten. So many people she had not thought about in so long. How was that even possible? How had she let herself forget?

Bay looked at Emmett who was talking to someone she did not recognize. She felt guilty as she realized that she had meant for it to happen. After her fight with Emmett that ended all contact with him she fled KC. She had already been talking to Drew, and she left to be with him. She used him to forget Emmett, and anything that was associated with him. She allowed herself to get so cough up in Drew's world that she was able to forget Emmett. For years she didn't think of him. Drew was her way out.

Bay looked down at her shoes. She used Drew. That hit her hard. Had she loved him? When she left she was so sure that she went to him because she was in love, but know that she realized she went to him to rid her feelings and thoughts of Emmett she wasn't sure. As she stood here now she was sure she felt love for Drew, but was it real? Or had she just made herself believe?

Bay felt herself being pulled forward, and allowed her thoughts to vanish. They were getting on the ride. They were getting on the one the spins around really fast until you are glued to the wall with gravity. Bay was not sure what it was called. She had never been on it before, and with good reason. This one was the open one. The one that tilted sideways, and you could see the people and the walkway.

Bay and Emmett took their spots and settled in. Bay thought for sure she was going to chicken out. She already felt sick nunsure of this. She closed her eyes trying to take deep breaths. She wasn't sure she could do this, but she was also sure it was to late too get off.

She felt the ride begin to move, and she squeezed her eyes closed even tighter. They were not moving fast yet, but she wanted to pretend it was the inclosed one. There was nothing to see. Why had she not protested this ride?

She felt the ride get faster. She was pressed up against the ride's wall. Her eyes flew open when she felt the ride begin to tilt. This was the worst part. She was sure panic was clear on her face. She was about to let about a scream when she felt a hand take hers. The shock of the event cleared her mind of all fear.

* * *

Bay let Emmett lead her to the next ride. It was starting to get dark, and they had an hour left before they needed to meet up with Daphne, and Jace. Bay looked up at the fairest wheel with relief. This was a ride she had always loved.

As they waited in line Bay rubbed her temple. She really did wish she could turn it all off. Just tune out the noise, and pretend she couldn't here a sound, but she couldn't.

"_You okay?" _Emmett asked. He was not sure how long this truce thing was going to last, but he wasn't going to be the one to break it. He was actually glad they were not fighting. The truth was he missed her.

"_Yeah, I just wish it wasn't so noisy. I wish I could turn my ears off."_Bay said, then wished she hadn't. She didn't want to sound so cheesy. She suddenly felt like a teenager again, back when she could say anything to him.

Emmett pulled them out of line and starting walking off. Bay followed confused. She wanted to got on the Fairest wheel, and wasn't sure why he was walking away.

He led her to a booth that seemed to be selling many things. As they got closer to the booth Emmett pulled out his phone, typing something onto it.

"What can I get you?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Emmett held up his phone allowing the man to read it. The man looked at him confused. But turned away for a minute. When he turned back around Bay saw the man holding ear plugs. Emmett paid the guy, and led them away.

Once they were back in the line for the fairest wheel, Emmett opened the package. He put the plugs in Bay's ears, then smiled at her. _"__There now the world is silent."_

Bay had to smile at him. She could still tell there was noise around her, but she couldn't make out the sounds, and the chatter of the people was gone. _"Thank you." _She said not knowing what else to say. She missed this. Them getting along. Emmett used to be her best friend, and she was almost hoping they could be friends again.

Emmett shrugged off her thank you. _"Like I said before, I couldn't imagine a world where I could check out sometimes."_

Bay smiled at him as the memories of him saying that rushed into her mind. She had not thought about that time in her life in so long she felt like she was visiting a long lost friend who was finally found.

By the time they got on the ride it was dark, and Bay looked over the top of the fair with a smile of her face. Up here she couldn't here a thing. The world was quit, and she felt a peace. She took in the beauty of the lights, and the fresh smell of the air. Yes this is what she needed. To be up here at night looking down at the world.

Emmett watched as Bay's face lit up. It was a change that made her look really young. He had not realized until now that she had had a permanent look of frustration on her face. Her brows were somehow always pulled together. But now her face was smoothed out. All worry was gone, and she looked at though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Emmett had to resist the urge to touch her. Here in this moment he was able to forget all the fighting, because here in this moment she was his Bay. The Bay he would give anything to hold. The back he loved. The Bay he wanted nothing more then to kiss.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10: Longing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Ten: Longing

Bay was so happy to be temporarily free from Emmett's side. After dinner they had all met at the hotel. Daphne had uncuffed them, and told them they had an hour before she would return and cuff them again. This way they could get in a shower before tomorrow.

Bay let Emmett get in first. She put her suit case on the bed and looked at her sleep wear options. She had not anticipated sharing a bed with anyone but Annaleigh so she had packed sleep shorts, and an under shirt. Now she wished she had pants and a t-shirt.

With a sigh she grabbed the clothes and found Annaleigh's pj's. She would give Annaleigh a bath, then take a quick shower.

"What are we going to do tomorrow mommy?" Annaleigh asked as she climbed into Bay's lap.

Bay snuggled Annaleigh close. "The fair is open again. We are going to do it again, but tomorrow they will have live music." Bay said with a exaggerated smile, causing Annaleigh to laugh.

"Music?" Annaleigh said confused.

"Yeah, the fair is open to the public to. It is not just for the reunion. It is just free for us. Beside deafie's can feel the music." Bay said.

"They can?" Annaleigh asked surprised.

"Yep, you can say it is their way of hearing the music." Bay stood with Annaleigh in her arms.

"_It's all yours." _Emmett said.

Bay awkwardly signed thank you the best she could with Annaleigh in her arms.

After her shower Bay tucked Annaleigh into the extra bed. She looked so small in the bed she had all to herself. "How about a story?" Bay asked snuggling next to Annaleigh.

"_Can you tell the story?"_Annaleigh asked Emmett.

Bay looked up at him She hadn't realized he was watching.

Emmett stood still for a moment. Bay was about to tell Annaleigh that she would just do it, when Emmett started to nod, _"__Sure I can tell you a story."_He said walking over to the bed. He sat down as he thought about the story he would tell. He wasn't even sure if he knew any. So he started with the obvious opening. _"__Once upon a time..."_

* * *

Bay and Emmett climbed into bed awkwardly. Right after Emmett had told Annaleigh her bed time story Daphne returned with the cuffs. Bay couldn't see why they could not just put it back on in the morning, but Daphne insisted. She reminded Bay that it was part of the deal.

* * *

Emmett eyed the clock as it crept toward three am. He had been having a hard time sleeping for the past few months, and Bay's constant movement was not helping.

With a sigh he turned on his side facing her. He could see well due to the night light, and the fact that his eyes have adjusted to the dark. At the moment she was still, but her face looked as though she were not having the best of dreams.

As he laid there he couldn't help but to think of her, and the past. He had been allowing his anger with her cloud the fact that he had never gotten over her. The thought tugged on his heart.

Images of their fight years ago flashed into his head. Looking back it seemed like such a stupid fight. Bay had been lost after Ty left her. She felt insecure due to the fact they she kept getting cheated on, So she went through a slut stage. She found herself going from one guy to the next.

It had killed him to watch her go through it. She was most definitely not herself, and he knew he was partly to blame. He had committed a crime that he could never take back. One that had hurt the person he had loved most in the world.

He did his best to help her. She would find herself at strange parties, with people who were questionable. He had hated getting the late phone calls, but he couldn't just leave her stranded.

After some time he had decided to write to Ty. He had no clue how to get Bay back, but he was not the only one to blame for her behavior. He hated Ty for taking her virginity, then cheating on her. Not that he had room to talk.

Emmett turned onto his back. Ty had showed up a few weeks after that. It turns out that he had lied to her. He didn't want her to have to go through the pain of loosing him if it had come to that. Emmett was glad he missed that conversation. According to Daphne it was not pretty.

A week or so after that Bay had a pregnancy scare. This pissed him off. It was bad enough that she had slept around, but she was doing it unprotected. They got into a huge fight over it, and that was that. Somehow there was no mending the fight. Everything they had was lost.

Emmett turned his head to Bay when she started to toss and turn again. She was so restless.

He sat up and rubbed his face with his free hand. He looked over Bay to Annaleigh who was sleeping with her butt in the air, and her legs tucked under her. The sight made him laugh. She was just too cute, and he was not sure how she did not have her dad wrapped around her little fingers.

Emmett shook his head as he laid back down. He had not thought about having a family in some time. He just wanted to live his life to the fullest. Kids were not in his plans. Not to mention Brittany does not want them.

However Annaleigh seems to be giving him second thoughts. She just knew how to put a smile on his face. The biggest problem was he could not see himself having a family with Brittany.

He looked at Bay again. She once again settled down. It irritated him that when he thought of having a family it was her he saw himself with.

Just because they had a truce today did not mean things have changed. He didn't want these feelings for her. He learned to let them go years ago.

He was happy with Brittany, and life was just to short to spend the time he had left fighting to be with Bay. She was also married.

Again Bay started to shift and move around in her sleep. Emmett wished he knew what she was dreaming about. He took her hand in his, and circled his thumb on the top of her hand. She seemed to settle with the contact.

Emmett closed his eyes with a sigh. He forgot the way he felt when he touched her, and it surprised him how much he liked it now.

* * *

Bay was cough in the misty shadows of her nightmares. She tried to fight her way the the confusing fog, but never seemed to be able to find her way. Her heart pounded in her chest as the sound of evil filled her head. She sank to the wet ground in surrender. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

She closed her eyes hopping to lesson the fear, but they flew open when something warm took her by the hand. What ever it was it could not be seen, but it had cleared the confusing fog, and brought the sun.

* * *

Bay woke when she felt a small hand shake her arm. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw Annaleigh smiling down at her.

"Mommy it's morning." She said with a smile. "What are we going to have for breakfast?"

Bay sat up. She looked at Emmett who was already awake, and smiling. _"__What do you want for break..."_Bay was cut off by a knock at the door.

She and Emmett both climbed out of bed to answer the door. Bay answered as Emmett talked to Annaleigh about going to Denny's.

A blond stood on the other side, and scanned Bay slowly. Bay did the same to the blond. "Can I help you?" Bay asked.

The woman looked up at the room number then back to Bay. "Um, who the hell are you?" She asked rudely.

Bay was about to answer when Emmett appeared next to her. The blond eyes got wide, then she looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked as she push her way into the room. She stopped suddenly when she saw Annaleigh, and turned to them. Her eye went straight to the cuffs. "What the hell?"

"It's a long story." Emmett said out loud successfully shocking the hell out of Bay, who's mouth popped open slightly.

"Who is this?" The blond asked.

"This is Bay. Bay this is my girlfriend Brittany." Emmett said introducing them.

Bay stood there dumbstruck. She was looking at Emmett as if he had suddenly grew three extra heads. She had to blink a few times before she was able to speak. "Hi." was all she managed.

"Holy cow."Annaleigh said in a shocked tone. "I didn't know you talked."

"Me either."Bay said giving him a odd expression.

"It's no big deal." Emmett said waving his hand.

"I would care to differ."Bay said as she eyed this Brittany.

"I would love to hear this story." Brittany said in a bossy tone that irritated Bay.

"So do you not sign?" Bay asked unable to stop herself.

"I don't think that is your business." Brittany looked to Emmett. "Spill."

* * *

"Wait you are spending the entire weekend with this girl, who you hate, so you can go to some stupid art festival?" Brittany asked seeming honestly confused.

"It is not just some stupid are festival. It is one of the biggest art festivals, and it only happens annually. It is a hug opportunity. It gives use a chance to see whats good. Maybe one day My art or Emmett's photo's will be there." Bay said having to remind herself that not everyone knows this stuff.

Brittany looked to Emmett. "I thought your picture taking was just a hobby?"

"Of course it's not." Bay said, then looked to Emmett. He had a guilty kind of look on his face. "Is it?"

"I just haven't been into it lately." Emmett said.

"_Your photography is your life!" _Bay signed. She did not like what she was seeing.

"_Bay drop it. I have not taken any really good ones lately anyway." _Emmett replied.

"Really?" Bay said out loud as she dug her phone out of her pocket. She took a minute then turned her phone to Emmett.

Emmett took her phone with wide eyes. There were two pictures side by side. On was his photo that was put in the latest magazine issue, and the other was on a much bigger canvas. _"__You turned my work into street art." _He signed. He looked up at Bay. _"__This is amazing."_

"_You photos are amazing Emmett. I never stopped fallowing you. I have all the magazines that have you work in them."_

"Okay what the hell are you two saying?" Brittany asked feeling left out.

"Learn to sign, and maybe you could know." Bay said not liking the fact that this woman who was with a deafie was not caring to learn ASL.

"I do not know who you think you are, nor do I care, but you should watch what tone you use with me." Brittany said taking a step toward Bay.

"Or what?" Bay said in a challenging tone, also taking a step forward.

"Come one guys." Emmett said stepping in between them. "There is a child present, and we will be together all day. Please." Emmett said looking to Bay then to Brittany.

"_Fine."_Bay said.

"Okay." Brittany said turning away from them.

"Mommy I don't like her." Annaleigh whispered softly into Bay's ear. Annaleigh had climbed onto the bed next to where Bay stood so she could.

"Me either." Bay whispered back.

* * *

Shortly after that Daphne and Jace showed. Daphne on cuffed them so they could change for the day.

Bay noted the stink eye Daphne seemed to be giving Brittany. It made Bay feel better that she was not the only one who disliked this chick.

"Hey Daph, can I talk to you outside?"Bay asked.

"_What the hell is going on with Emmett? I mean he doesn't seem to care about is photography. He is with a woman who doesn't sign, and he is talking!"_

"_I know. No one likes it, but she is his choice."_Daphne said with a frown.

"_I don't like her. She is not who Emmett should be with. He needs someone who understands him."_Bay said with an exaggerated sigh.

"_I agree, but I have already tried to tell him that. He just shut me out."_

"_Well then somehow we will make him..."_Bay heard Daphne's cell vibrate. _"__Who is that?"_

Daphne looked down at her phone with a frown. _"__It's Jeff." _Daphne said. _"__He is trying to make up for the past. He has been texting me all night. I don't know what to do. I like Jace, and he thinks he might come to Italy with me. But Jeff has always pulled at my heart."_

Bay sat next to Daphne on the little Bench. _"__I didn't know he was back in your life."_

"_Yeah neither did I."_

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks. :]**


	11. Chapter 11: Speak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Eleven: Speak

By lunch Bay was beyond annoyed with Brittany. The woman was all about her, and it was like she didn't have an off button. Bay had no clue how Emmett managed to catch everything he said. Even Daphne had to asked Bay what Brittany was talking about a couple times.

What bothered her more was that Emmett was talking. Not that she didn't like the sound of his voice cause she did. She loved it actually. It was just the fact that he had to talk in order to communicate with Brittany that bothered her.

This made Bay think back to the time when she had asked Emmett if he would take speech therapy. At the time she didn't understand what was wrong with the idea, but as she learned more about deafie's and their culture she could see clearly what was wrong with it. She had asked him to change when there was nothing wrong with who he was.

Brittany did even seem to care, and it surprised Bay how little ASL Brittany knew. Bay wasn't sure how you could be with someone who is deaf and not pick up even the simple signs.

"_Aren't you going to eat something?" _Bay asked Emmett. The had stopped for a late short lunch, and Emmett was just pocking at is grilled cheese. He had done the same to breakfast.

Bay thought back to the few meals the had together, and she realized that he had not actually eaten mush of anything the whole weekend so far.

"Yeah I am fine. Lets get going." Emmett said as he stood to throw away his uneaten food. Bay of course had to fallow him to the trash.

"_I am going to go walk around." _Daphne said as she stood. Jace stood up with her.

"_Okay, see you later." _Emmett said then turned is attention back to Brittany, who rolled her eyes as she repeated herself.

Daphne gave Bay a 'Good luck look and smile' before disappearing into the crowed.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Bay asked once she was able to get their attention.

"Oh we should go on that tea cup ride!" Brittany said happily.

Bay had to take a second to understand what Brittany was talking about. "Yeah that sounds good." Bay said walking in the direction the ride she was talking about was in.

"Mommy isn't the tea cup ride at Disney?" Annaleigh whispered to Bay as they made their way to the ride.

"Yes, but she meant the ride that is similar to the tea cup ride. Both spin in circles, and both rides allow you to spin the seat separately." Bay whispered back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emmett eying them.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked them.

Annaleigh looked at him with a funny expression, while Bay shook her head. _"__Really Emmett we can sign."_

"I don't like to sign in front of Brittany. She does not know it and it makes her feel left out." Emmett said giving her a 'Please let this go look.'

Bay shook her head. What the hell has gotten into him? She knows that they had not talked in years, and that she made herself believe that she did give a rats butt what happened to him, but she did care, and she did not like this change in him.

Hell the way he acted around Brittany was a lot different then the way he acted without her.

"Ewe kids are so grows!" Brittany said referring to a child who was making a mess of his ice cream.

Bay laughed. "You will think it is funny when you have kids."

"Nope." Brittany said shaking her head. "I don't want the little monsters."

"Oh?" Bay said as they got into the line. "Emmett wants kids. How are you guys going to work that one out?"

"He doesn't want kids." Brittany said matter of fact. "What happened to the tea cups?"

"That's at Disney," Annaleigh answered Brittany's question while Bay said, _"__Since when do you not want kids?" _To Emmett with a shocked expression.

"I made the decision a while ago. I am allowed to change my mind." Emmett said annoyed.

* * *

"Come on Brittany." Emmett was saying as he walked quickly to keep up with her. "They are deaf. I need to sign to them. It's not right if I don't."

"You know I can't understand it. I feel so left out," Brittany boohooed back.

"Really?" Bay said. She had listened to Brittany yap her gap all day, and she sat quietly as she completely walked all over Emmett, but she was not doing it anymore. "How about you stop complaining about not understanding ASL and do something about it."

"Excuse me?" Brittany said as Daphne and Jace walked over to them. They were all meeting for dinner.

"You heard me." Bay said standing her ground.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked while Emmett pleaded with Bay not to do this.

"No Emmett I will not just drop it!" Bay said then looked to Brittany. "Emmett is deaf. His whole family, and most of is friends are deaf. He learned to speak for you am I right? So the least you can do is learn ASL for him. He has been bending over backwards today alone to make you happy, and all you do is moan and grown. How about you do us a favor and grow up!"

Everyone was silent. Emmett was watching Brittany waiting for her to react. Daphne was looking at Bay with shock. Annaleigh smiled at Bay, and Jace just shook his head slightly.

"You are a mean person." Brittany said taking Emmett's hand. "Come on." She said to Daphne. "You need to uncuff them. Emmett and I are going to be alone now."

"I can't. We have a deal." Daphne said to her.

Brittany looked at Emmett. "Come on. Tell her to uncuff you."

Emmett looked at Daphne then to Bay. Bay to a sharp breath in as she shook her head. _"__You are unbelievable." _

"I am sorry." He said in response. "Daph, please uncuff us."

Daphne stood still for a second before she held her hand out in front of Jace fore the key. _"__You sure you want to do this?"_Daphne asked once she had the key.

"Yeah, I am tiered of being cuffed anyway." Emmett said.

Bay had to fight the tears that threated her. She was so angry she didn't know what to do. This could have been a once in a lifetime shot, and her was giving it up.

"_Emmett please don't go. I was having so much fun with you." _Annaleigh said with sad eyes.

"_Don't bother Annaleigh. He is not the man I remember him to be. I thought that we... It doesn't matter." _Bay took Annaleigh's hand. "Come on, lets go one some rides."

"We will meet you guys at the hotel later. I want to be alone with Annaleigh." Bay said to Daphne.

* * *

"Are you mad at Emmett again mommy?" Annaleigh asked Bay as they waited in line for the fairest wheel.

"I am not happy with him." Bay said not wanting to upset Annaleigh. The truth was Bay was furious with Emmett, and she was not sure if it was just because he broke the deal, or it it was because for just a short moment she had allowed herself to feel for him again.

Bay shook herself mentally. No she did not love him. She couldn't love him. They hate each other, and that was just the way things had to be. She was happy without him. No she didn't love him...Did she?

Bay sighed as she got on the ride. Annaleigh snuggled to her side, and bounced nervously in her seat. Annaleigh was antsy when it came to heights, but she liked the ride.

Bay watched as the sun went down casting a mysterious glow in the sky. For a minute she thought about the night before, and how she liked having been up here with Emmett. Somehow she found herself falling for him again. Actually she was no longer sure she was actually ever over him.

"I wish Emmett was here mommy." Annaleigh said quietly.

Bay put her arm around Annaleigh, and held her close. She frowned at the setting sun, because even though she didn't like it, and the feelings were not welcome, She wished Emmett was with them too.

* * *

Bay felt like a stalker as she watched the door to the hotel room Emmett and Brittany were in. She could see the room from the room Daphne and Jace have.

Bay needed to go to the room Emmett was in because her bags were still there, but Bay kept putting it off hopping Emmett would bring it to her. No such luck. With a deep breath Bay pulled out the key she had, and just prayed they would not be back yet.

She slid the key card in the slot and slowly opened the door. She flicked on the lights, looked around, then sighed in relief. They were still away.

She did take her time. She went straight for her bag and laid it open on the bed. She went to the dresser she had put her clothes in along with Annaleigh's, Bay scooped up the clothes not caring about keeping them folded and threw them in the bag.

Bay went to the bathroom sink for her hair and tooth brush. She turned to go to her bad quickly and nearly screamed. He hand flew to her chest causing her to drop her lot.

Emmett when for her tooth and Hair brush, quickly gathering them up. _"__Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." _He said once he handed the stuff to her.

Bay ignored him. She walked right past him, and threw the stuff into her bag.

"_Bay please try to understand. Brittany was not happy with the situation. I care for her." _Emmett said need Bay to understand even though he wasn't sure why he needed her to understand.

Bay zipped her bag and lifted it off the bed. She was half way to the door when Emmett said, "Please Bay."

This made her turn on a dim. _"__You are unbelievable! I can't believe how much you have changed. It's like when she is not around you are the same Emmett I remember, But when she is around you become this person I don't even recognize. What has gotten into you?"_

"_Why does it matter to you? It is not like we are friends. Jeez Bay this whole fight seems pointless. After this weekend things will just go back to the way it was." _Emmett said wishing it wouldn't be true. He truly missed Bay, but he could never tell her that.

Bay stood there in defeat. He was right. Right? She would go home to Drew, she still had no idea what she was going to do about him, And Emmett will go home to Brittany. They would not care enough to keep in touch.

Bay's heart sank making her irritated. She did not want this. She did not want Emmett. He broke her heart. She could never let it happen again. _"__You are not you with her Emmett. She has changed you and I don't know why you don't see it. You hated speech therapy yet here you are talking like you have done it your whole life. You once told be you wanted three kids. Now you don't want any? And you art? You would have never been with someone thought your work was dumb. She has changed you. Has she changed for you?"_

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't just...Bay..."_Emmett left the room not knowing what else to say. He went to the front of the hotel where Brittany was waiting. They were going to go stay at a different hotel because Brittany didn't like this one. As he got in the car he felt a small pain in the pit of his stomach. Bay was right. He did change, But he didn't have the time to change again. This was who he was now, and this was who he was going to stay.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


	12. Chapter 12: Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Twelve: Time

Emmett went to the room Daphne and them were all sharing. He had been up all night feeling awful about breaking the deal, and he just felt like he had to make it right somehow. He wanted to apologize to Bay again.

He was hoping that he could let it go, but after his dream the night before he needed to see her again. He wanted her to understand. How he was going to do that? He did not know.

Flashes of the dream ran through his head. Him and Bay were alone in the hotel room, and there was a lot of kissing. Emmett sighed. There was a lot of hot kissing. Kissing that he had not experienced in years.

Emmett Paused when he saw Annaleigh all dressed up in a pretty dress. She was standing on the bench outside the hotel door dancing with a pretend partner.

The sight made Emmett smile, and made him feel sad. It was still amazing that she alone made him double think having kids. Emmett shook his head. It was too late for that now.

"_Emmett!"_Annaleigh said excitedly when she spotted him. Jace walked out of the room.

"_Hey what's up?" _He asked.

"_Is Bay here?" _Emmett asked. He picked up Annaleigh who gave him a big hug.

"_No, the girls went out to get their dresses. You are more than welcome to hang here though if you want."_

"_Oh please do! I need to practice my dancing. Will you help me? Please?"_Annaleigh begged him, giving him one of those smiles he was not sure how Bay ever said no to.

With in a minute he found himself dancing with Annaleigh. She stood on the bench and she smiled away. It was actually fun to dance with her.

After a while they had stopped so she could change and have lunch. Emmett took a seat next to her. She looked at him with those big curious eyes and asked, _"__How come my mommy and daddy fight?" _

Emmett looked at her shocked. He had no idea how to answer that question. _"__Sometimes people fight. Even when they are in love. Sometimes it is healthy to fight."_

"_Is they why you and my mommy fight? Because you love each other?" _She asked catching him off guard again.

"_Your mommy and I...We used to love each other, But sometimes things just don't work out."_

"_So you don't like my mommy any more?"_

"_I like her. We just aren't in love anymore. We just..."_Emmett smiled at her. He didn't know how to explain this to her. Hell he didn't know how to explain it to himself. Who was he kidding? Of course he loved Bay. He had always loved Bay. He was just playing a blind eye so he could move on.

"_When you are older you will understand that things are not black and white. Things are complicated"_

Luckily at that moment Jace called Annaleigh, and allowed Emmett to get going. He needed to get back to the hotel before Brittany returned.

* * *

"_Oh I love that one!" _Bay said to Daphne who was in a purplish blue dress with straps. It was the shorter of the three dresses, but it was perfect for her.

"_Really? You don't think it's to, you know, slutty?" _Daphne asked.

"_No. It's classy. It's inches beneath you butt. Besides it's okay to show off what you got occasionally." _Bay said as she stood going over to a red number she had her eye on.

She slipped into the dressing room and pulled it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was longer then Daphne's dress as well as strapless. It did hug her figure which she liked. She stepped out of the dressing room with a smile.

"_Yes that is perfect." _Daphne said looking Bay over. _"__We are going to be H O T."_

Daphne and Bay laughed. They were having a good time. It had been so long since they had just spent time with each other.

* * *

"_I just don't understand why he is with her." _Bay said then took a sip of her shake.

"_Don't ask me. I have no clue why he is with her. It makes me so mad that he speaks to her, but she wont learn ASL for him. I mean hello!" _Daphne shook her head. She had no clue what had gotten into Emmett.

She thought back to the day he had called her and was freaking about time. It was around the same time he had started dating Brittany. She still didn't understand that call. It was about a year ago. He seemed really freaked, then the next day when she called things seemed to have gone back to normal.

"_About a year ago Emmett called me. He was freaking out, and kept saying something about not having time. It was about the same time Brittany came into the picture." _Daphne said with confusion.

"_What does time have you do with Brittany?" _Bay asked confused. _"__It makes no sense." _

Daphne shrugged. She had no clue either.

* * *

**What do you mean you are coming to the reunion?** Daphne answered Jeff's text. She didn't have time for this.** I am taking Jace.**

**Really that prick? Come on you can do better than him**. Jeff said.

**He never took my heart then broke it into a million pieces, You did.**

Jeff sat back into his sofa looking at if phone in frustration,** I have told you I am sorry.**

Daphne shook her head as she sighed.

"_What's wrong?" _Bay asked.

Daphne took a minute before answering, _"__It's Jeff... He wants to come tonight. I don't want him to...But then I do. I do not want to feel things for him. But I do."_

"_What about Jace?" _Bay asked.

Daphne shrugged. _"__I like Jace. He makes me laugh, and we just seem good for each other. He is the best choice."_

Daphne smiled at Bay. _"__I think things would be more exciting with Jeff. But Jace is safe. He is good."_

Bay laughed, _"__Sometime safe is over rated." _Bay said. _"__Sometimes safe is the wrong choice." _Bay looked at Daphne with teary eyes. _"__Daphne, I think I made the wrong choice."_

* * *

"How do I look?" Brittany asked as she stepped out of the bathroom area. She wore a very short dress with no straps. The color was a deep green that made her eyes pop. She did look good, but he slightly wished the dress was longer.

"Wonderful as always." He said shoving the necklace he intended to give to her back in his pocket. It wouldn't go with her dress and she wouldn't wear it unless it did. He gave her another smile to hide his nerves. Tonight he was going to propose...He thinks.

"Oh mommy you look so pretty!" Annaleigh squealed excitedly.

"You look as pretty as a princess." Bay replied smiling at her daughter. "But you are missing something. Mm what can that be?" Bay asked as she made the act of looking Annaleigh over. "Ah yes, a necklace." she said as she took off the necklace she wore. It match Annaleigh's dress better then her own. "There now you are fit to be queen."

"It's soooo pretty." Annaleigh said as she looked into the mirror.

"You two ready?" Daphne asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yep." Bay said feeling suddenly nervous. She almost felt like she were going the her high school prom for the first time. There were similarities, She wore a red dress then too, and she was unsure if her date would show. In this case her husband. Part of her hoped he would, and part of her was wishing he would stay away.

* * *

Emmett managed to stray from Brittany. He had been there for about twenty minutes, and wanted to find Daphne or Bay. He was surprised he had yet to see them.

He went out side and saw Bay standing on the steps alone. She looked absolutely lovely. Her red sleeveless dress was absolutely stunning. Her hair was both up and down. She looked beautifully breathtaking.

He approached her and noticed she looked anxious, nervous.

Bay looked at him, and she wanted to feel anger toward him but all she felt was relief. Drew was coming. He had called her, and said so. She was sure he was drunk, but she could not be sure. It was a quick call.

"_You okay? You looked nervous." _Emmett said as he approached her.

"_Yeah, Drew is coming so I am waiting here for him. Annaleigh was looking for you." _Bay replied thankful she didn't have to talk. She was sure she would have stuttered. Emmett looked amazing tonight. She wished these feelings would go away, but every time she saw him more and more of them came.

"_Well you shouldn't worry." _Emmett said with a smile. _"__Bay, You look absolutely stunning." _

Bay felt the blood rush to her face no doubt resulting in her blushing. Such simple words made her want to through her arms around him. _"__Thanks." _Was all she could think to say.

"_It is the truth. There is no need to thank me. I speak the truth. "_Emmett said giving her a smile.

Again Bay blushed. _"__You look pretty good yourself." _Bay said giving him a smile.

Emmett stood looking at her a moment. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace he was going to give to Brittany. It was almost as if it were meant to be. The necklace would fit Bay's outfit perfectly. _"__I have something for you."_

Emmett pulled out the prettiest necklace Bay had ever seen. It was a silver chain that held a heart with a red ruby in the middle. Stunning. _"__Emmett shouldn't you be giving that to Brittany?" _

Emmett shook his head at her. He stepped behind her and put the necklace in place. He turned her around to look at him. The necklace looked perfect. _"__Stunning. A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman." _

Bay smiled at him. For a second she could see what her life would have been like if she were with Emmett. She would be happy, and Annaleigh would have had a dad who wasn't messed up. She thanked Emmett for the necklace and got away as fast as she could. She didn't need the what if. She chose her path, and she would just have to deal with it. It was just they way it was.

* * *

Drew, as she thought, was drunk. He was now dancing stupidly on the dance floor. Luckily everyone was ignoring him, and even though they could not "hear" the music they still danced better than him.

Bay watched as Daphne danced with Jeff oddly. As he said he would Jeff had showed up. Jace was giving Jeff a look of death, while Daphne kept glancing in Jace's direction with a lost look on her face.

Annaleigh was dancing with a little boy she seemed to hit it off with. It was so adorable watching them dance. It was moments like this she was so happy to be a mom. It made all those late nights, and tantrums worth it.

"You are a complete ass!" Bay yelled as she stormed out of the place. He was hitting on everything that had a vagina, and not only was it upsetting, it was embarrassing. She was humiliated. At least Annaleigh was paying no attention to it.

* * *

Emmett saw Bay and Drew fighting as he looked over Brittany's shoulder. The two were dancing, and her could tell they were fighting. He was sure it had something to do with the fact that Drew was practically trying to have sex with her on the dance floor.

After a few minutes Bay left. Emmett quickly excused himself and followed her out the door.

* * *

Bay went to the bathroom with tears. She hated that she was angry, and she hated that once again he was making her cry. She hated him. She really hated the tears.

The bathroom door opened, and Emmett walked in. With the odd sense of deja vu she said,_ "__This is the lady's room."_

Emmett walked up to her slowly. He hated the tears that stained her face. It hurt him to see her cry, and he wanted to deck Drew for making her cry.

He went to her, turning her around. Emmett lifted her onto the counter. With is thumbs he wiped at her tears. His heart seemed to race in his chest. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

Bay sat still as Emmett wiped away her tears. She couldn't help the fact that her heart seemed to be racing in her chest.

Emmett stood between her legs imaging all the things he could so do to her. He felt lust bubbling to the surface. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He had to hold himself back.

Bay held her breath as the lust for Emmett shot to the surface. She had never had the pleasure to have him, and suddenly it was all she wanted.

"He is not worth your tears." Emmett whispered in her ear giving her chills. He kissed her on the cheek, and the energy in the room went from an odd intensity, to a steamy passion.

Emmett pulled away just enough to looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful and the electricity between them drove him mad.

Without giving himself permission Emmett's lips found Bay's. The kiss started out slow and steady, the it turned into something indescribable. It was nothing they had ever experienced before. It was like they had been taken into a whole new dimension. This kiss was on a whole new level of Passion.

After a minute Bay was no longer sure where she ended and he began. She loved the feel of his hands on her.

Emmett held onto Bay like she was his life line. He loved the feel of her pressed against him. Reluctantly he pulled away, and smiled when he was not the only one out of breath.

Bay pressed her forehead against his. Unwillingly he kissed her lips once more. "I can't." He said pulling away from her. God she was so breathtaking. _"__I have been down this road, and I ended up hurting the best person in my life. I can't do that to another person."_

Bay nodded. She was still catching her breath, and resisting the urged to kiss him again. God she wanted to kiss him. Part of her wanted to be mad, but she was the person who got cheated on and it was not a great feeling.

She wiped away the new tears. She didn't know why she was crying, but she really didn't care.

"_Please don't cry." _Emmett said wiping them away with is thumbs. "I can't stand to see you cry." He said out loud, then planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"_Why her?" _Bay asked needing to know. _"__Why be with someone who doesn't seem interested in what you want? I just don't understand."_

"_Time Bay, Time." _Emmett said seriously. Bay gave him a confused look as he walked away.

Bay was reminded of what Daphne said. "He was worried about time." Bay jumped of the counter and followed Emmett outside. She needed to know what he was not saying.

The moment she was out of the bathroom her face fell. "Emmett?" she said as she went to him. Emmett was face down on the ground. Panicked, Bay rolled him over. He was unconscious. Her heart fell to her stomach, and tears spilled from her eyes.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :')**


	13. Chapter 13: Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

**I am so sorry for the late update. This chapter is small and I hope to update within a couple of days. I am getting married in November and I have not had a lot of time. I have even scraped my other thing I was doing so I can continue this. I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Sick

Fear...It slow down time. It makes everything happening in that moment seem like it is lasting a lifetime. It's like you are living in slow motion. It clouds your brain, and makes your heart race. Fear looks differently on people. Some freeze, while others jump into action. Fear...Is unpredictable.

Bay stood shaking in the hospital bathroom looking at her blood stained hands. Her heat still raced in her chest, and she felt sick as she thought about Emmett lying on the concrete blood spilling from his head.

Bay quickly called 911. She had told him that his head was bleeding bad. She was trying to stop the bleeding with her hands, but it was not working. She sat with him tears streaming down her face, trying not to think the worst.

Daphne found her this way. She stayed with them until the ambulance showed, then agreed to meet Bay at the hospital with Annaleigh.

Bay jumped when the bathroom door opened. Daphne stepped in looking as though she had been crying. She looked at Bay's hands. Without a word she took both of Bay's hands in hers and lead Bay to the sinks. Quietly she helped Bay get Emmett's blood off of them.

"Mommy is Emmett going to be okay?" Annaleigh asked Bay. They were all sitting in the waiting room including Jace, and Jeff.

Bay moved Annaleigh's hair by tucking it back behind her ears. "I hope so."

Annaleigh snuggled back into bay, "Me too."

Bay looked to Daphne. Earlier a nurse had told them Emmett needed to have surgery. When he fell he hit his head hard causing his brain to bleed. The nurse couldn't tell them if he would be okay until after the surgery.

"_I hate this waiting." _Daphne said to Bay.

"_Me too." _Bay responded.

Bay closed her eyes trying to get her thoughts right. It felt like her brain was in a jumble. She couldn't stop thinking about the kissing. Thinking of it made her warm. The kiss had made her heart race, and her blood bubble with the heat. She never had that with Drew. Not even in the beginning.

Bay felt a tap on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a doctor standing there. Bay stood like everyone else, with Annaleigh asleep in her arms.

"I am Dr. Richards. Emmett made it through surgery just fine. He is in recovery." The doctor said, nodding when they all took a breath of relief.

"Do you know why he collapsed in the first place?" Bay asked. She was still unsure why he fell.

"I would assume it's because of his condition. People with liver failure often have bad appetite and it looks like he had not eaten much over the past few days. That can cause dizziness, blackouts. Both of which could cause him to fall."

"Wait did you say liver failure?" Daphne asked confused. "Emmett doesn't have liver failure."

"I have been Emmett's doctor for a little over a year. His liver has been bad for about a year."

"What does that mean?" Bay asked.

"It means that your friend is dying." The doctor replied sadly.

"No." Bay said in refusal. Her heart sank to her stomach and she had to force herself not to be sick. She put Annaleigh down on the chair, before saying anything else. "He can't be dying. He is young."

"He is very sick." Dr. Richards said.

"Is there anything you can do? Any thing he can do? What about a liver transplant?" Bay asked trying not to get historical. "Emmett can't..He just..."

"He is already on the transplant list, But it is very long and he is far from the top."

Bay sat. She felt numb. Her brain seemed to be trying to process what her heart was simply denying. She didn't know what to do. Worse she didn't know what to feel.

Bay almost laughed. Of course she knows what she feels. That kiss had seeped deep into her veins and ran to her heart reminding her just how much she loved him. She was a fool to think she could have felt otherwise. Bay shifted in her seat as the realization hit her heart. She was in love with Emmett.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter fourteen: Deal

Bay walked into Emmett's room slowly. Daphne had left to tell Melody the news and brought Annaleigh with her so she could drop her off with Kathryn.

"He has not woken up yet." The nurse said. She checked some things before leaving the room.

Bay went to his bed side and had to hold back the tears. He had dressing on his dead and he just looked sick. Why had he not told anyone?

Bay took a deep breath. He had told someone. In a way he had told everyone. Time. He had been saying he does not have enough time.

Did Brittany know? Did she care? Is this why he doesn't want kids? Was he...Was he really going to...Bay couldn't think it.

The fear of what could happen settled in her stomach making her feel as though she was going to be sick. She took his hand and squeezed it tight. She didn't want him to...the thought of him not living scared her.

She took a seat and rested her head on their joined hands. She couldn't get her mind to think straight. All she could think about was all the years her and Emmett could have had together. Now she might not even get one.

Bay laughed humorless. She didn't have the right to love him. She didn't have the right to cry over him. She left him. She hurt him. She was married. No she was getting a divorce. She had thought on it for months, and after tonight she could not go back to him.

The bigger question was what she was going to do about Drew and Annaleigh. He was her father whether Bay liked it or not. She couldn't take Annaleigh from him. It would not be right. He had never hurt Annaleigh.

However he can not be alone with her the way he is now. She can't risk it. She won't risk it.

Bay couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She couldn't stand this. Why Emmett? Why did this have to happen to him? He is a good person. He...

"Bay." Emmett said hoarsely.

Bay's head shot up. Emmett was awake and looking at her. "Oh god." She said in relief. He was awake.

"_How do you feel?" _Bay asked him.

Emmett took a minute to answer. _"__Relieved that I woke up to you, and not her." _Emmett gave her a small smile.

Bay laughed a little. She was shaking. She didn't know how to respond to that. _"__Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

Emmett looked down at her hands. _"__I didn't want things to be weird. I wanted Everything to stay normal. I wanted to die happy. I just didn't want thing to be weird."_

Bay squeezed his hand. _"__Does Brittany make you happy?"_

Emmett looked at her. The question seemed to have taken him by surprise. _"__That is...complicated. She makes me laugh. She is uncomplicated. She has no layers, she is a simple being. Being with her is...easy." _

"You are awake." Dr. Richards said with a smile. "You gave us a scare."

Emmett smiled at him. "Yeah sorry. Eating has been not easy."

"Well you should have come in." Dr. Richards said.

* * *

Bay paced in the hospitals little garden. Daphne had returned with Melody, and Bay decided to give them their time. She also needed some time. There had to be a way to help him. There had to be something she could do.

"Bay?" An unfamiliar voice called from behind her. Bay turned to see a blond woman in scrubs walking up to her. "I am Dr. Jade. I probably should not be doing this but...He needs a transplant. He will die within months without one."

"What can I do?" Bay asked confused about what the doctor wanted from her.

"It is not my place to say. I am just an intern, but. You could possibly donate half your liver. He doesn't want anyone to do it, but he is running out of time."

"I can do that? I can give him half my liver? That sounds impossible." Bay said.

"Your liver is the only organ that can regenerate itself. The healing takes a couple of months, and there can be complications. It's not something to do on a whim. I am however telling you that it could be his only chance. I am telling you that if you are a match and all goes well, you can save his life."

"He won't like it. He will not let me." Bay said unsure. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Let see if you are even a match. Then we can worry about that. I can't lose this patient. I have been on his case since my first day as intern. I know it seems odd to you but I can't lose him. I need a happy ending."

"Okay let's get me tested. Lets see if I can help."

* * *

"How is he?" Kathryn asked over the phone. Bay had called to say good morning to Annaleigh.

"He is okay for now. He is not okay over all though. His liver is failing. They say he only has months. I am so scared mom. I think I love him." She said shocking her mom.

"What about Drew? I thought things with him were going good."

"No they are not. I can't do it with him anymore. I have thought about leaving him for months. Emmett just helped along the process."

"Oh." Kathryn said. "Well honey if you feel like this is what you want to do."

"I might give Emmett half my liver." Bay blurted. She needed to tell someone. "But you can't say anything to anyone."

"What do you mean? You can do that?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, if I am a match. The liver regenerates itself. It takes a couple of months to recover, but if it will help Emmett I am willing to do it. I need him. I love him."

* * *

"_I can't believe he never told me!" Melody said to Daphne and Bay as she paced the waiting room._

"_I mean I am his mother! What did he expect would happen? That one day he would just die? Did he not think things might be easier if we had a warning? Death is bad enough. Add to the shock!" _Melody said frustrated.

"_I can't believe he would do this. To make matters worse this is why he is with Brittany. He won't say it is true, but I am sure it is. I can't stand that woman."_

"_I agree." _Daphne said. _"__But know we need to deal with the know. He is sick, and the doctors don't give him much..."_Daphne sobbed.

"_I know." _Melody said, as Bay hugged Daphne. _"__I feel lost. This is something I can change. There is nothing I can do here. I can't fight this monster under the bed."_

"Bay can I borrow you a moment?" Dr. Jade, the blond nurse, called to Bay.

Bay went over to Dr. Jade. She was nervous about the results.

"You are a perfect match. We couldn't find a better one." Alyssa said with excitement.

"So where do we go from here? We can't do it behind his back." Bay said as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Well the we will have to get him on board."

* * *

"_No, absolutely not. That is risky surgery and I will not allow you to do it. I will wait for one." _Emmett said.

"_Emmett you do not have time to wait for a liver." _Daphne said back. _"__Bay is your best choice."_

"Yeah baby. You need to let her do this for you. You don't like her anyway." Brittany said. She had arrived an hour ago and had driven them all nuts since.

Bay and Emmett shared a look. One that said it all. How much they loved each other. How much they need each other.

Bay took a deep breath. She was suddenly feeling territorial about Emmett. She stood from the chair she sat in and went to Emmett's side.

"_Emmett this is my choice. I know the risk. I know there can be complications, and that the recovery will be long. But I also know what it means for the future. It means that we get to have you around longer. It means that I get to have you in my life longer. I can't live in a world where you do not exist. That makes no sense to me Emmett. Please. Let me do this. Let me do this for you. Let me do this for me. "_Bay said begging. The tears stung her eyes, but she needed them. She needed him to agree.

Emmett looked at Bay. How was he supposed to say no to her? After all the years they had spent apart...But could he really have more time? Could he really have Bay and a family? He had once thought that he had wanted a family with Bay, and now he knew she was the only woman he wanted to have a family with.

Brittany tapped Emmett's shoulder to get his attention. "What is going on here?" She asked slightly angry. "Are you to into each other?"

Emmett looked at Bay then back to Brittany. "I am so sorry Brittany."

"Really? Her? She is so dull, and she has a kid." Brittany said stepping away from him. "You know what? Screw you. I was done with you anyway." Brittany stomped out of the room dramatically.

"_Wait you two?" _Melody said barely able to hide the smile. Her and Daphne shared looks.

"_I am not sure one hundred percent yet but yeah I think so." _Emmett said looking at Bay.

Bay smiled at him as she took his hand. She nodded not saying a word. She was to full of emotions to say anything.

"_Will you let me do it? Will you let me save you?" _Bay asked after a few minutes.

Emmett looked like he was in defeat. _"__Will you marry me?" _

"_What!" _Bay asked slightly panicked. Had she misunderstood?

"_In the future, will you marry me?" _Emmett said with a smile.

Bay thought about it a moment. She smiled at him, _"__Yeah I think I will."_

"_Then you can help me." _

Bay smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. A kiss that seemed to seal the deal.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Together

**A/N: I am so sorry about not updating sooner and for this short chapter. I did not realize how long it had been since the last time I updated. I am just so busy with the wedding. I will do my best to post a fuller chapter in the next few days but I wanted to give you all a little something today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Fifteen:Together

Bay stood as Drew sat with his hands in his face crying. Bay would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt to break up with him. She did love him, but this was too much for her. She couldn't risk Annaleigh.

"Bay...I can't lose you. Please don't leave me." Drew said with sobs.

"No, I have done this before. I can't do it anymore Drew." Bay shook her head at him. "I can't I wont."

"What about Annaleigh? What about her?" Drew asked.

"You will get supervised visitation three times a week." Bay said and Drew paled. "You need to straighten out your life. I can't trust that she will be okay with you alone."

Drew nodded unable to speak. He knew he messed up. He was the only one to blame for this. He wanted to yell. He wanted to Blame Bay. Yet he knew it was his fault.

"Will you ever come back to me?" He asked.

"No Drew I wont." Bay said then left the house.

* * *

Bay rang the door bell to Melody's house for the first time in Years. She stood awkwardly waiting for someone to answer. Emmett answered with a smile on his face.

She was glad he was looking okay. He was discharged until the day after tomorrow. Bay was not sure she liked that but it wan not up to her. He seemed glad to be out of there.

"_Hey." _Emmett said then took her hand. He led her straight to his room.

"_Where is Melody. "Bay_ asked as she looked around.

"_She is not home. "_Emmett took Bay in his arms. He nuzzled is face into the curve of her neck. It had been to long since he was able to do this.

Bay hugged him close. She missed him more than she ever knew. She loved him more than she cared to admit. She closed her eyes as Emmett began to kiss her neck.

She smiled as he made is way slowly up her neck to her lips, kissing her with so much heat Bay was surprised she did not catch fire.

Emmett loved they way Bay felt pressed up against him. He had imagined this so many time in so many ways, but none of is imaginings even compared to this.

Bay shivered when Emmett's hand found her bare skin. Her skin tingled with his touch, clouding her mind.

Emmett pulled away momentarily to look at Bay. He gave her a smile before taking her lips with his again.

Bay found the bottom of Emmett's shirt, lifting it effortlessly up and over his head revealing his tight stomach. She pressed into him feeling the warmth of him.

Emmett tool his time taking Bay's shirt off. What was underneath her clothes was definitely worth the way. Her skin was so soft, and she was just so beautiful.

Emmett slowly lead her to the bed. He laid beside her taking her his with his eyes and hands. He loved the way her back arched as he made his way down her stomach with is lips.

Bay was being driven crazy. She never had this feeling with anyone else. This sensation was beyond anything she had ever had before. The love filled the room, and for the first time Bay felt the passion that she had always craved. Best of all she felt it with the one person she always craved it from.

Emmett took his time. A fact the drove Bay mad. Her senses were heightened, and every time he touched her skin she swore the spot he touched heated up. She felt the heat of the sun.

She was so ready for him, and she knew he was ready for her. Her heart pounded in her chest when Emmett rolled on top of her. She loved the weight of him, and with one simple movement she was taken away with such tenderness, and perfectness. The room seemed to disappear yet she felt more alive then she ever had.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


End file.
